La marca nueve (9)
by iryun-rm
Summary: Randy y Howard conoceran a una nueva estudiante que cambiara todo, nuevos secretos que seran revelados y un numero que unira sus destinos (Calificacion T por algo que llamo realidad )
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfiction así que perdona si la historia no es muy buena pero todos tienen sus gustos. Antes de comenzar quiero darle la gracias a chihuahua rocks por su increíble historia que me inspiro para esta historia. Ahora que comience la historia.**

CAPITULO 1 La persona de cabello rojo

Randy y Howard estaban entrando a la escuela mientras platicaban sobre videojuegos.

-Ya quiero ganarte en el nuevo juego.

-Howard recuerda que siempre te gano.

-Esta vez no cunningham, esta vez no.

-Lo veremos después de clases.

Mientras tanto de un auto salió una persona de suéter verde, pantalón beis, tenis café y estaba encapuchada solo se podía ver su fleco de color rojo. Después de que fue el auto, entro a la escuela agarrándose la capucha como si no quería que nadie lo viera.

Al sonar la campana todos los alumnos entraron a sus clases Randy y Howard entraron a la clase ciencias. Luego la Sra. Driscoll entro con su esposo esqueleto diciendo:

-Muy bien alumnos antes de comenzar la clase quiero darles la bienvenida a la nueva estudiante Naomi Conikos.

Era la persona encapuchado, había entrado al salón y se puso a un lado de Sr. Driscoll quien dijo:

-Podría quitarse la capucha para poder ver bien su rostro por favor.

Naomi suspiro y se quito la capucha. Tenía pelo rojo corto hasta la nuca y un poco largo enfrente, tenia ojos rasgados y de color marrón oscuro. Randy y Howard la estaban viendo confundidos ya que no sabían si era una mujer o un hombre.

-Bueno alumnos vamos a comenzar, Naomi hay un asiento disponible en la esquina.

Naomi se puso su capucha y se fue a su asiento.

En la hora del almuerzo

Randy y Howard tenían sus platos de comida y vieron a alguien sentado en su mesa

-Hey ay alguien en nuestra mesa. Dijo Howard molesto

-Tranquilo Howard es nueva hay que ser amables con ella.

-¿Ella? Dijo Howard confundido

Se fueron a sentar con Naomi quien estaba comiendo un sándwich de jamón. Randy fue el primero en hablar:

-Hola

-Oh... hola perdona si me senté en su mesa no quise molestar. Dijo Naomi con nerviosismo.

-Tranquila no hay problema te puedes quedar mi nombre es Randy Cunningham y este es mi mejor amigo Howard Weinerman.

-Hola una pregunta ¿eres hombre o mujer?

-¡HOWARD! Dijo Randy un poco molesto.

-Que solo quería saber

-En realidad soy mujer pero parezco hombre. Bueno mi nombre es Naomi Conikos. Dijo Naomi al intentar cambiar de tema.

Entonces Howard se dio cuenta que en la mano derecha de Naomi llevaba un guante sin dedos de color verde, pensaba que era parte de su estilo, pero le dio un poco curiosidad.

-¿ustedes son de 9 grado verdad?

-Si ¿puedo ver tu horario? Dijo Randy mostrando su mano para que le diera el papel.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ver que clases te tocan.

Naomi con sospecho saco de su bolsillo el papel de horario y se la dio a Randy.

Randy y Howard se sorprendieron al ver el horario de Naomi.

-Creo que vamos a compartir algunas clases si quieres te damos un tour de la escuela.

-Claro

Randy, Howard y Naomi recorrieron los pasillos de la escuela mientras le preguntaban.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De una ciudad cerca de la frontera.

-¿Porque te mudaste a Norrisville?

-Mi mama consiguió un mejor trabajo aquí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-14 ¿y ustedes?

-14 también

-Una pregunta ¿Es cierto que hay monstruos a diario aquí?

-Bueno…

Antes de que Howard terminara un robot apareció. Howard y Naomi se fueron a un lugar seguro mientras que Randy se fue al baño y se convirtió en el ninja.

-BOMBA DE HUMO.

El ninja empezó a pelear con el robot –Esquivar ninja –Corte ninja. El robot le dio un golpe enviándolo a la pared –Awrr electro bolas ninja. Le tiro unas bolas haciéndole electrocutar al robot y luego el ninja le dio un golpe –Golpe ninja. Y luego dijo

-BOMBA DE HUMO.

Después de la pelea

Naomi y Howard fueron a buscar a Randy.

-¿están bien? Pregunto Randy

-Si estamos bien.

-WOW la primera vez que veo pelear al ninja. Dijo Naomi con emoción.

-¿Sabes sobre el ninja?

-Si mi familia en realidad es de Norrisville por eso se sobre el ninja.

-Bueno nuestra siguiente clase es historia te acompañamos si quieres. Dijo Randy al cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué son amables conmigo?

-Es que eres nueva y ser nuevo es difícil ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que donde vivía los niños era groseros y mala gente.

-Pues tranquila nosotros no somos esa clase de gente.

-Si somos unos caballeros.

-Aunque Howard es algo descortés y algo molesto. dijo Randy susurrando a Naomi.

-Escuche eso dijo Howard molesto.

Naomi se rió entre dientes. Randy, Howard y Naomi fueron a la clase de historia, durante las siguientes horas convivían con Naomi y debes en cuando la hacían sonreír ya que Naomi era una persona seria y además no confiaba mucho en los hombres por ello sospechaba de Randy y Howard, pensaba que buscaban la oportunidad para hacerle algo feo.

Después de clases

Todos los estudiantes salieron de la escuela Randy y Howard se estaban a punto de ir cuando vieron a Naomi así que Randy le hablo

-Naomi

Naomi se volteo y vio a Randy

-Howard y yo vamos a jugar un nuevo ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-Hmm gracias pero no puedo tengo que irme a mi casa pero otro día

-Ok nos vemos luego

-Hasta luego

Naomi se fue pensando que tengo que hacer con ellos parecen buenas personas pero a veces te pueden engañar aunque no sería malo hacer un amigo pero mientras no me coquetean todo va estar bien ¿o no?

Mientras tanto

Randy y Howard estaban caminando mientras hablaban.

-Naomi parece muy seria para videojuegos cunningham

-¿Qué tal si no? Pero ¿crees que le agradamos? Porque parecía que no le agradamos.

-Cunningham ella es nueva y algo desconfiada pero seguro le agradamos porque somos tan bruce.

-Tal vez tengas razón Howard.

-Siempre la tengo

**Bueno se dieron cuenta que hice una versión de Nomi solo con unos destalles que agregue o quite que se lo diré mas tarde. Como verán no soy muy buena detallando peleas pero mejorare porque de los errores se aprenden espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo quiero decir gracias por sus comentarios aquí les traje el segundo capítulo lamentablemente no va ver pelea de robots o personas strokeadas en este capítulo, para la próxima y que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 2: Conociendo mejor

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos de la secundaria Norrisville entraron incluyendo a Naomi ya que oficialmente era de la escuela por ello tendría que aprender cómo es aquí en la escuela

Tal vez investigando pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Mejor lo pensaría durante las clases. Naomi empezó analizar a los maestros de sus clases el Sr. Bannister es gritón, el Sr. Driscoll es un esqueleto manejado por su esposa y el entrenador Green es un extremista o un loco.

Mientras caminaba hacia a su siguiente clase se topo con Randy y Howard

-Hola Naomi ¿Cómo estás? Dijo Randy

-Bien

De repente pasa Bash molestando a un miembro de la banda.

-¡Aaaaah!

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-Típico de Bash dijo Howard

-¿Bash? Pregunto Naomi

-Bash Johnson un estudiante de 11 grado y el matón de la escuela.

-Un matón…vaya si es diferente que en mi escuela.

-Oye ¿cómo era tu escuela? Pregunto Howard

Al oír esa pregunta, Naomi tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué tal? si me dicen como es aquí en la escuela y yo les digo como era mi escuela.

-Parece justo.

De pronto sonó la campana y fueron a la clase del Sr. Bannister

En el almuerzo

Naomi caminaba hacia la cafetería con Randy y Howard cerca mientras que le contaban todo sobre los alumnos.

-La banda de la escuela es la peor del mundo, Stevens cada vez que algo sale mal toca su triste trombón y es un tom-cat y Bucky es un frinki apasionado con su triangulo.

-Julián es un alegre goth, la chica flautista se molesta con cualquier persona que vuelve cómodo o sale como un idiota y Juggo se viste de payaso y hace malabares.

-David toca el acordeón, nunca te metas con el grupo de Bash siempre molesta a los estudiantes y Heidi mi hermana tiene un programa de chismorreo que es el más famoso de la escuela.

-¿Y solo hay un grupo de matones en la escuela? Pregunto Naomi.

-Si ¿Por qué? Pregunto Randy.

-Es que en mi escuela había un grupo de matones por cada grado y para sobrevivir tenias que ser invisible o golpear.

-WOW tu escuela si es diferente que la nuestra. Dijo Howard mientras pedían sus almuerzos y se iban a una mesa.

-Mientras nosotros intentamos ser populares. Dijo Randy mientras se sentaba.

-Pero no es malo ser desconocido. Dijo Naomi en voz baja.

Mientras tanto en pocas mesas de distancia el grupo de Bash había lanzado un plato lleno de comida hacia la mesa donde estaba Naomi.

-¡NAOMI CUIDADO! Grito Randy

Naomi se dio vuelta y le dio una patada voladora enviando el plato de comida hacia la pared. Randy y Howard se quedaron sorprendidos incluso Naomi ¿como hizo eso?

-¿Donde aprendiste ese movimiento tan bruce? Pregunto Randy

-No…lo…se. Dijo Naomi sorprendida.

Después del almuerzo

Randy, Howard y Naomi fueron a la clase de Ingles **(En el doblaje en ingles es clase de español)**

La señora Jorge le dijo a Naomi

-Hello, you must be a new student.

-Yes, teacher.

-What´s your name?

-Naomi Conikos

-Ok te vas a sentar a un lado de Debbie Kang.

Naomi se fue a sentar. Randy decidió hablar para romper el hielo.

-Bueno Debbie Kang te presento a Naomi Conikos, Naomi Conikos te presento a Debbie Kang.

-También conocida como Nerdball Kang. Dijo Howard.

-Bueno al menos tengo inteligencia, no como otros. Dijo Debbie para molestar a Howard.

-¿Son tus amigos? porque son unos idiotas. Susurro Debbie a Naomi

-No estoy segura.

Después de la clase

Naomi salía del salón cuando Bash la empujo hacia los casilleros.

-Ja ¿A quién tengo aquí?

-HEY déjala en paz. Dijo Randy

-Si déjala en paz. Dijo Howard

-No le voy hacer caso a unos torpes. Dijo Bash a punto de golpear a Randy y Howard.

Entonces Naomi le aventó un libro en la cabeza.

-Hey ¿Quien me lo aventó?

-Se está escapando. Dijo Naomi

-¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR! Bash se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Gracias Naomi. Dijo Howard

-Gracias a ustedes por protegerme, aunque podía hacerlo sola.

-Para que son los amigos. Dijo Randy

Entonces Naomi no sabía que decir. Al no oír respuesta Randy se preocupo.

-¿O no somos amigos?

-Pues… solo amigos ¿no?

-Genial, aunque sería raro tener a una mujer como amigo. Dijo Howard.

-Tranquilo me gusta más las cosas de hombres.

-Entonces ¿te gusta jugar videojuegos? Pregunto Randy

-Me encanta.

-Genial jugaremos algún día.

-Ok.

Randy, Howard y Naomi empezaron a caminar por lados distintos, pero cuando Naomi se cruzo con Randy, el Ninjanomicon empezó a brillar y la mano derecha de Naomi empezó como a brillar y sintió como vibraciones hacia su cuerpo. Al sentir esto Naomi se fue al baño de damas y vio su mano como brillaba a través del guante si dedos.

-¿Qué está pasando? Pensó Naomi

**Randy, Howard y Naomi se hicieron amigos pero.**

**(CHA CHAN CHANNN leche con pan) ¿Por qué el nomicon y la mano de Naomi brillaron? Muy pronto lo sabrán.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo esta vez si va ver peleas espero a ver mejorado pero ustedes critiquen.**

Capitulo 3 Como destrokear a tu monstruo.

Otro día de clases aburrido pero no para el ninja(Randy) que cada día derrota un robot o un monstruo pero a veces hay días e incluso semanas que no hay ni un ataque y al parecer hoy es uno de esos días.

Faltaba 3 horas antes de salir de la escuela. Randy estaba guardando algunas cosas en su casillero mientras que Howard le hablaba cuando llega Naomi.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Naomi dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan estuvo muy tranquilo el día de hoy.

-Si, pero no te emociones tanto porque aquí en Norrisville high puede ocurrir un montón de cosas. Dijo Howard.

-Si ya me lo imagino.

No muy lejos de ahí Bash humillaba algunos miembros de la banda escolar. Estaba empapados de algo viscoso como de color rosa con trozos de de color rojo, algunos les hizo calzón chino e incluso uno estaba atorado en una tuba. Algunos alumnos rieron haciendo llorar a los de la banda.

Abajo en la prisión del hechicero.

El olor de la humillación llego hasta a la nariz del hechicero.

-Mmm humillación nada mal para el caos jajaja.

Riendo el hechicero formo una gran bola de humo strokeardor y la lanzo hacia a las tuberías y llegaron hacia los estudiantes humillados que al meterse a sus narices se convirtieron en monstruos con sus instrumentos e incluso el que se atoro en la tuba. Empezaron a perseguir a los demás estudiantes y mucho mas a Bash y su grupo que decidieron correr como los demás.

En los pasillos de la escuela.

Randy, Howard y Naomi caminaban cuando oyeron los gritos de los estudiantes y vieron a 2 monstruos persiguiéndolos. Uno era rosa con ojos amarillos, llevaba el uniforme de la banda con un tambor y el segundo era naranja con ojos blancos, también llevaba el uniforme con una trompeta. Entonces Howard y Naomi fueron a esconderse en un lugar seguro mientras Randy se fue a un lugar donde no lo vieran transformándose en el ninja. Se puso la máscara y las líneas negras y rojas cubrieron su cuerpo convirtiéndose en el ninja.

-BOMBA DE HUMO.

Del humo apareció el ninja saco sus nunchakus y empezó a golpearlos en los brazos. Los monstruos empezaron a darle puñetazos pero el ninja los esquivaba.

–Esquivar, esquivar. Repetía el ninja.

Mientras tanto Naomi veía desde su escondite la pelea y se dio cuenta de los estudiantes que estaban alrededor. Al ver que la pelea se ponía fea decidió salir de su escondite y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-¡Todos corran! Grito Naomi.

Si mas razón los estudiantes siguieron a Naomi. El ninja volteo a ver como Naomi alejaba a los alumnos de los monstruos, pero no vio que uno de ellos lo golpeo por detrás enviándolo al otro lado del pasillo y luego lo empezaron a estrangularlo con la mano. El ninja saco un bastón

–Doble bastón extensible ninja. Dijo.

Al oprimir un botón el bastón se estiro para separar los dedos del monstruo, liberarse, darle una patada voladora y luego saco su espada.

–Corte instrumentos ninja. Dijo cortando los instrumentos que tenían.

Los monstruos empezaron a volver a la normalidad mientras el humo verde empezó a volver a las tuberías, el ninja estaba a punto de irse cuando oye unos gritos que vienen del pasillo principal y se fue corriendo hacia los gritos.

-Al parecer no he terminado. Dijo el ninja,

Mientras tanto con Naomi.

Naomi había llevado a los alumnos al salón de economía domestica todos estaban adentro pero Naomi vio un monstruo que estaba enfrente de la puerta; Naomi agarro una escoba que estaba adentro del salón y salió a enfrentarlo. Era Dave strokeado ya que también fue humillado por Bash. Empezó a golpear a Naomi pero Naomi empezó a esquivar, a darle golpes con la escoba como si la escoba fuera un bastón Bo. y algunas patadas voladoras. Lo que Naomi no sabía que durante la pelea su mano derecha brillaba a través del guante sin dedos. Hizo un salto con la escoba y con un cuchillo que había agarrado del salón corto el brazo de acordeón y Dave volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Estás bien? Pregunto.

-Creo si, gracias. Dijo Dave.

Mientras tanto con el ninja.

El ninja estaba en el pasillo principal, en el estaba Bucky strokeado, Felipe strokeado y un monstruo celeste con ojos amarillos con el uniforme y una tuba. Estaba agarrando a Bash y su grupo con mucha fuerza. El ninja con sus nunchakus golpeo los brazos de los monstruos para liberarlos, pero un monstruo lo agarro de la bufanda y lo aventó hacia los casilleros. Los monstruos empezaron arrodearlo pero apareció un cuchillo que se encajo el tuba liberando el humo verde volviéndolo a la normalidad; el ninja y los monstruos vieron de donde venia y vieron a Naomi que estaba en el segundo piso. Aprovechando la distracción el ninja saco su espada y corto los instrumentos.

-¡Corte ninja! Dijo.

El humo verde había desaparecido volviendo a los alumnos a la normalidad. El ninja antes de irse voltio hacia Naomi y le dijo.

-Gracias persona que no conozco.

-De nada ninja.

Naomi le dio un saludo militar y se fue pensando. ¿Como hizo esos movimientos sin haberlos practicado? Y ¿Por qué no los uso en su escuela? De repente oye el ninja diciendo.

-BOMBA DE HUMO

Mientras tanto en la prisión del Hechicero.

El Hechicero se había enojado pues estaba tan cerca de lograr salir.

-¡Te odio ninja! Grito con furia

Pero de repente un olor llega hacia a la nariz del Hechicero

-Mmm ese olor no lo he olido desde hace tiempo, al parecer el poder ha regresado y será todo mío. Jajaja

**¿De qué poder estará hablando el hechicero? **

**Pero antes de irme quiero decir 2 cosas.**

**1-. Iba a poner a Heidi pero mejor en otro capítulo.**

**2-. Quiero darle gracias a Ironninja 3 por estarme apoyando y a francoc24 por el consejo.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten (Enjoy)**

Capitulo 4 La marimacho

Randy y Howard se preparaban para salir de la escuela ya que solo faltaba pocos segundos 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y…

-Riiiiinnnnnggggg

Al oír la campana todos salieron como estampida mientras que Naomi salía con calma del salón. Naomi se fue a su casillero, saco una historieta y empezó a leerlo. Randy y Howard pasaron a saludar.

-Hola Naomi. Dijo Randy

-Hola. Dijo Naomi mientras seguía leyendo

-WOW ese es el nuevo capítulo. Dijo Howard con emoción

-Si.

-Pero es una historieta de hombres. Dijo Randy

-Sí y que ¿no lo puedo leer?

-Bueno... creo si

-Bueno ya me voy antes que se me haga tarde hasta luego.

Naomi guardo la historieta y se alejo de Randy y Howard dejándolos solos.

-Eemmm Cunningham podemos hablar sobre Naomi.

-¿Hay un problema?

-Bueno… es rara.

-¿Rara?

-Si es rara porque ella le gusta las cosas de hombres, actúa como hombre y se viste como hombre.

-Por eso es nuestra amiga ¿no es verdad?

-Si tienes razón

-Vamos a preguntarle si quiere jugar video juegos

-Ok vamos

Randy se fue corriendo a buscar a Naomi mientras que Howard se quedo ahí parado.

-¿Por qué presiento que vamos a terminar más que amigos? Se pregunto Howard el mismo.

-¡HOWARD!

-¡Ya voy!

Afuera de la secundaria

Naomi caminaba por la acera cuando oye a alguien corriendo.

-Naomi, espera.

Naomi volteo y vio a Randy corriendo hacia a ella

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quería preguntarte si querías jugar videojuegos con nosotros en los juegos de Greg

-Más tarde porque no me dejaran jugar hasta que termine la tarea, además mi tía no me dejara salir sola tan fácilmente y no sé si quiera hacer algo femenino conmigo.

-No te gusta lo femenino ¿cierto? Dijo Howard que estaba a un lado de Randy

-No me gusta para nada lo femenino, el color rosa, el romance, los vestidos y las faldas. Ni si quiera se atrevan a imaginarme con vestido o con falda si no los golpeo. Dijo Naomi amenazándoles con el puño.

-Tranquila Naomi. Dijo Howard

-Te podemos acompañar hacia tu casa si quieres. Dijo Randy al cambiar de tema.

-Gracias pero mi casa está algo lejos.

-No te preocupes te acompañamos solo en unas calles.

-Estás bien.

-Así que por eso te vistes como hombre. Dijo Howard mientras caminaban hacia sus casas

-Si me siento más segura y cómoda.

-y por eso eres una marimacho. Dijo Randy

-Así es.

Pero en realidad Naomi era marimacho por su infancia, una infancia dura donde no existía la inocencia, llena de traición y violencia. Solo existía el amor de una madre y también de un abuelo y un primo.

Naomi no sabía si decírselo a Randy y Howard pero tal vez seguiría siendo un secreto.

**Ahora pueden decirle marimacho a Naomi pero ¿Por qué fue dura la infancia de Naomi?**

**Si quieren saberlo tendrán que esperar o comenten si quieren un capítulo sobre la infancia de Naomi y si son muchos lo publicare.**

**También quiero decirles que regrese a clases por ello me tardare mas en publicar los capítulos aproximadamente 18 días o más. Lo siento **

**Disfruten el día del niño divirtiéndose como niños.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores les traigo el capitulo 5 les voy a dar algo de información después. Ahora que empiece la historia.**

Capitulo 5 Hay secretos que ni a un amigo se le dicen.

Randy estaba caminando con Howard en los pasillos de la escuela hacia su siguiente salón cuando oye alguien.

-Hola Randy, hola Howard. Dijo Naomi

-Hola Naomi. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Conikos no es más fácil que nos digas amigos. Dijo Howard.

-Lo siento es que yo no tenía amigos, era una persona solitaria.

-Así que eras anti-social. Dijo Randy.

-Así es, además la amistad es un peso que no puedo cargar.

Al oír estas palabras Randy medio se sorprendió ya que fueron las mismas palabras que el ninjanomicon le dijo. Pero ¿Por qué Naomi se sabía estas palabras? ¿Sera pura coincidencia?

No tuvo que pensar mucho ya que de repente aparecieron 2 robots asesinos atacando a los estudiantes. Randy se fue al baño para convertirse en el ninja, pero Naomi vio que se fue, así que le pregunto a Howard.

-Howard ¿A dónde se va Randy?

-Al baño, cada vez que hay un ataque en la escuela Randy se asusta mucho que tiene que ir al baño.

Pero un robot empezó a perseguir a Howard y Naomi haciéndolos correr por si vida.

Mientras tanto 

-BOMBA DE HUMO.

Del humo rojo con olor a pedo salió el ninja con una espada (katana), el robot lanzo un puñetazo pero el ninja dio un brinco para esquivarlo.

-Corte ninja. Dijo

Cuando aterrizo corto el brazo del robot haciéndolo enojar entonces el ninja empezó atacar pero el robot saco su espada y empezó a contraatacar.

-Esquivar ninja. Dijo

El ninja empezó a esquivar los ataques del robot, dio un gran salto, enterró la espada en la cabeza, saco su espada y aterrizo en el suelo. El robot empezó hacer corto circuito, cayó al suelo y exploto en pedazos. El ninja guardo su espada y se fue a buscar el segundo robot.

-BOMBA DE HUMO

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la escuela.

Naomi y Howard estaban corriendo hasta que llegaron a un lugar sin salida, el robot los había alcanzado y agarro a Howard por detrás. Pero de repente un libro golpeo al robot, el robot volteo para ver de dónde había venido y luego se escucho alguien.

-¡Hey robot!

El robot volteo hacia el sonido quien era Naomi.

-¡Deja en paz a mi amigo!

El robot soltó a Howard y se fue directamente a Naomi para darle un puñetazo. Pero Naomi esquivo su ataque, luego le dio una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo enojar y así comenzando una pelea entre Naomi y el robot. Naomi esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, también el robot esquivaba algunos de sus golpes, pero los golpes de Naomi llegaban a dañar al robot y mientras que Howard miraba con asombro en un lugar seguro. Naomi dio un salto hacia adelante, aterrizo atrás del robot, se fue corriendo y el robot la persiguió entre los pasillos. El robot agarro su mano derecha, empezó a darle vueltas hasta aventarla al otro lado del pasillo y aunque Naomi se sentía mareada siguió corriendo. Cuando llegaron al último piso el robot lanzo unos misiles hacia Naomi que chocaron en los bebederos provocando un gran charco y en la pared provocando un gran agujero. Naomi tuvo una idea, se puso por donde estaba el agujero y le grito al robot.

-¡Hey cara de lata ven por mi!

El robot corrió directamente hacia ella pero se resbalo por el charco y cayó hacia el agujero. Naomi que había esquivado el robot se dio cuenta que su guante sin dedos ya no estaba, revelando una marca en forma de 9 de los Norisu Nine, se levanto, se puso su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su suéter y se fue de ahí.

Mientras tanto con el ninja

El ninja buscaba el segundo robot cuando de repente se oye una explosión afuera de la escuela, el ninja mira por la ventana y mira que es el segundo robot pero ¿Quien lo habrá destruido? Se pregunta, ve si nadie estaba en el pasillo y se quito la máscara y se fue con Howard.

Minutos después

Randy mientras caminaba se encuentra con el guante sin dedos de Naomi y luego se encuentra con Howard.

-Cunningham te tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ¿Dónde está Naomi? Pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sé, la última vez que la vi fue cuando el robot la persiguió.

-¡QUE! O no espero que este bien.

Randy salió corriendo en busca Naomi cuando de repente choca con alguien.

-Lo siento… Pero se da cuenta de quién es.

-Naomi eres tu ¿estas bien?

-Si estoy bien.

Pero Randy se da cuenta que Naomi tenía su mano derecha en su bolsillo haciéndolo preocupar más.

-Naomi ¿por qué escondes tu mano?

-No es nada, oye me puedes dar mi guante por favor.

Naomi se había dado cuenta que Randy traía su guante.

-No hasta que me digas.

-No es nada.

-Entonces ¿por qué la escondes?

-Porque es un secreto.

-Pero soy tu amigo y los amigos comparten secretos.

-Randy hay secretos que ni a un amigo se le dicen, seguro tienes un secreto que no has dicho a un amigo ¿verdad?

En ese momento Randy se dio cuenta que tenía razón Naomi, no le había dicho que era el ninja pero no quería que Naomi estuviera en peligro. Así que suspiro, le entrego el guante y le dijo.

-Lo siento es que me preocupe.

-Está bien pero me tengo que ir.

Naomi se fue dejándolo solo. Randy seguía pensando si debía decírselo o no. Pero será el destino que lo diga.

**Que tal el capitulo ¿Por qué Naomi tiene el número nueve de los Norisu Nine en su mano? Y ¿Randy le dirá su secreto? **

**Les dije que me iba tardar en publicar la historia por la escuela y más ahorita ya que es fin de año pero hare lo posible para publicar a tiempo.**

**La infancia de Naomi se dividirá en tres partes que estarán en algunos capítulos.**

**Hasta luego lectores. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 donde tendremos más detalles de esta historia. Si nada más que decir que empiece la historia. **

Capitulo 6 Una misión para el ninja.

Al día siguiente el ninja estaba en el techo peleando con un robo-serpiente.

-Golpe ninja

El robot le dio un colazo, pero el ninja lo esquivo, saco su sai y la encajo en su cola. El robot abrió la boca para morderlo y tragárselo. Pero el ninja vio la oportunidad y lanzo unas bombas.

-Pelotas explosivas ninja.

Las bombas entraron en la boca del robot y en 3 segundos exploto. Al ver que todo estaba en calma el ninja se fue.

-¡Bomba de humo!

En la cafetería

Randy y Howard estaban recogiendo sus almuerzos mientras hablaban.

-Le vas a decir tu secreto a Naomi.

-Bueno Naomi tiene que saberlo ya que es nuestra amiga, pero no quiero ponerla en peligro ya que un ninja jamás pone en peligro al inocente, pero siempre defiende al indefenso.

-Naomi…. Indefenso. JaJaJa

En ese momento Howard empezó a reír, mientras que Randy lo veía confundido.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Ja ja hay Cunningham hubieras visto ayer a Naomi estaba colosal, peleaba como un ninja pero sin espada ni arma solo esquivaba y golpeaba pero duro.

-Wow al parecer si se sabe defender.

-Bueno entonces ¿le vas a decir?

-Bueno…

En ese momento el ninjanomicon empieza brillar y a zumbar.

-Oye ¿creo que el nomicon ya sabe sobre tu nuevo amigo?

Randy se puso un poco nervioso porque le prohibió tener amigos y tiene una nueva amiga.

-Espero que no esté enojado. Dijo mientras abría el nomicon

El alma de Randy entro al nomicon mientras su cuerpo inconsciente estaba recargado en la mesa.

En el ninjanomicon

Entre escrituras japonesas Randy aterrizo en un dojo de color rojo y color blanco con números 9 de color rojo.

-Muy bien nomicon ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, acaso me quieres regañar por tener un nuevo amigo?

Pero debes de regañarlo, el ninjanomicon puso unas palabras en una de las paredes del dojo.

"_**Durante estos 800 años, existe un poder tan poderoso, que si cae en manos equivocadas podría ser el fin del mundo, solo aparece cada 4 generaciones y ahora ha vuelto."**_

-¡Que bruce!

Pero otras palabras aparecieron.

"_**Tu misión**_ _**es encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde".**_

-¡Brutal! Pero ¿Cómo lo encontrare? Pregunto

De repente un pergamino lo golpeo en la cabeza y luego aterrizo en sus manos.

-¡Aunch!

Lo abrió y leyó en voz alta lo que decía.

"_**El numero 9 norisu te ayudara"**_

-¡COMO, CUANDO, QUE!

Pero antes de volver hablar el suelo del dojo se rompió haciéndolo caer en el vacío.

De nuevo en la cafetería

El alma de Randy volvió a su cuerpo, se levanto y vio como Howard comía quien pregunto.

-¿Qué te dijo el nomicon, acaso te regaño?

-No, en realidad me dijo que tenía que buscar un poder que solo aparece cada 4 generaciones

-¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que el número 9 norisu me ayudara.

-Pero hay muchos 9 en este mundo, será muy difícil encontrarlo.

-Lo sé pero tendré que encontrarlo antes de que sea muy tarde.

En ese momento aparece Naomi con su almuerzo

-Hola amigos.

-¡Ah! Hooola Naomi ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? Dijo Randy con nerviosismo esperando que ella no hubiera escuchado la conversación.

-No mucho.

En realidad Naomi solo escucho la última frase

-¿Porque te tardaste mucho Conikos?

-Mi mama me hablo, oye Randy ¿te puedo preguntarte algo?

-Aammm claro.

-¿Por qué te preocupaste por mi mano?

-Bueno… Howard me conto de que el robot te persiguió y esos robots son muy peligrosos así que pensé que te habían hecho daño por eso me preocupe.

-wow ni un chico se ha preocupado por mí, bueno excepto mi primo, pero de ahí ni uno.

-De todos modos Howard me conto como peleaste con el robot.

-Si estabas colosal y gracias por protegerme. Dijo Howard

-Ooo de nada. Dijo Naomi algo sonrojada.

Empezaron a comer sus almuerzos mientras Randy pensaba como encontrar ese poder. Lo que no sabía es que ese poder estaba cerca de él.

Mientras tanto en Industrias Mcficts

En una de sus oficinas se encontraba una mujer de pelo de color rojo no muy largo por detrás y corto por adelante con un fleco de lado derecho, sus ojos de color gris y llevaba puesto un chaleco de manga larga café, debajo una blusa verde oscuro, una falda negra y unos zapatillas de tacón bajo negras .Ella salió de su oficina para tomar café, en el camino se topa con Viceroy y lo saluda.

-Hola señor Willem.

-Hola señora Yuridia, veo que no se le a complica el trabajo.

-No para nada señor Willem, aunque cuidar una hija sola es algo difícil, pero ya tengo quien me ayude y además trabajar en industrias Mcfist es un honor señor Willem.

-Aunque tengas que soportar los gritos del señor Mcfits y que seas una de las pocas personas que trabajan aquí señora Yuridia. Dijo Viceroy señalando los robo-simios.

-Puedo manejarlo señor Willem.

-Puedes llamarme Viceroy señora Yuridia.

-Ok Viceroy.

-Bueno tengo que irme antes que se haga tarde, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego a por cierto me puedes llamarme Yuri.

-Ok Yuri. Dijo Viceroy con una sonrisa.

Viceroy se fue al elevador hacia la oficina de Mcfits mientras pensaba sobre Yuri que a pesar de ser nueva es muy trabajadora, tiene mucho potencial, puede manejar el estrés y es linda. Viceroy había llegado a la oficina de Mcfits quien le grito.

-¡VICEROY TU ROBOT FALLO OTRA VEZ!

-Lo sé señor pero no vine para esto ¿recuerda lo que paso ayer?

-Oh si enviaste 2 robots asesinos ¡QUE NO ASESINARON AL NINJA!

-Lo sé pero encontré algo.

Viceroy oprimió un botón haciendo salir una pantalla no muy grande mostrando un video.

-Al parecer un robot debes de atacar al ninja, ataco un estudiante y al parecer el estudiante destruyo el robot.

En el video se muestra alguien corriendo y atacando al robot pero no se ve su cara.

-¿Crees que ese estudiante sea una amenaza?

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez solo se defendía, pero de todos modos hay que estar preparados.

**¿En dónde estará ese poder? Y ¿Quién es Yuridia?**

**Lo siento mucho por tardarme un mes pero tuve examen y estuve estudiando. Casi no estaba en la computadora incluso estuve una semana completa sin computadora pero al fin publique el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Para que quede claro no poseo Randy Cunningham Ninja Total**

**Hasta la próxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo, se acuerdan que dije que esta historia está en clasificación T, bueno es porque en este Fanfic no estará censurado y tendrá cosas que pasan en la realidad. **

Capitulo 7

Faltaba solo 6 minutos para que cerraran la escuela y en solo pocas calles estaba Naomi corriendo a toda prisa. Antes Naomi iba y regresaba de la escuela en autobús ya que no podía ir sola en la calle, porque vivir en una ciudad cerca de la frontera es muy peligroso por los traficantes, los ladrones, los asesinos, los violadores y los coyotes.

Lo bueno es que al fin su madre y ella se mudaron a Norrisville que es un lugar pacifico, bueno excepto por los monstruos y los robots pero de ahí todos es paz y tranquilidad. Aunque puede a ver un criminal pero tendrá mucho cuidado.

Randy y Howard estaban a punto de entrar a la escuela, cuando de repente oyen una voz.

-*¡Watashi o matsu!

Voltearon y vieron a Naomi corriendo a toda velocidad tanto que tropezó y cayó en unos arbustos. Randy y Howard fueron a los arbustos a ayudarla y la oyeron decir unas palabras en japonés.

-*Sore wa watashi no saikō no ashita wanai

-Naomi ¿estás bien? Preguntaron.

\- sí, estoy bien.

Naomi se levanto de los arbustos con el cabello enredado con algunas hojas y ramitas, Randy y Howard intentaron no reírse pero una que otra risita se escapaba de sus bocas atrayendo la atención de Naomi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Naomi…tu…cabello…esta…enredado. Dijo Randy entre risas.

Naomi vio su cabello enredado de hojas y ramitas, se veía chistoso que también rio pero algo sonrojada de la pena y como travesura alboroto el cabello de Randy y Howard.

-Hey. Dijeron.

-Mejor voy a entrar antes que cierren. Dijo mientras se quitaba las hojas y ramitas del cabello y se ponía la capucha.

Randy, Naomi y Howard entraron a la escuela antes de que dieran el timbre.

En el almuerzo.

Naomi caminaba hacia la cafetería viendo la calma de los pasillos, para Naomi era algo nuevo pues en su antigua escuela en cada rincón había alguien amenazando y golpeando. Se oían las voces de los bravucones diciendo. "Dame tu dinero o almuerzo si no veraz las consecuencias". Y ellos eran personas que cumplían lo que decían pero ahora solo hay gente hablado de cualquier cosa.

Pero no duro mucho esa calma porque de repente un robot gigante empezó a destruir la escuela, muchos estudiantes gritaban y corrían, Naomi también salió corriendo pero fue capturada por el robot.

-Suéltame. Dijo mientras intentaba salir de su mano metálica.

El robot le gritaba pero de repente una bomba de humo apareció y una voz se oye.

-BOMBA DE HUMO. Dijo el ninja apareciendo.

El ninja saco su espada y se puso en pose de combate.

-Suelta a ese estudiante. Dijo con una voz gruesa para que Naomi no lo reconociera.

Pero el robot no le hizo caso y lo ataco con su otra mano pero el ninja lo esquivo; alzo su espada para atacar pero el robot convirtió su mano en una espada y empezó a contraatacar mientras que Naomi seguía atrapada viendo la pelea.

-Patada ninja.

El ninja dio un gran salto con una patada tan fuerte que derribo el robot y soltó a Naomi quien cayó al suelo sana y salva.

-¿Está bien? Pregunto olvidando usar su voz gruesa.

-Si gracias.

Pero el robot se levanto así que el ninja saco unos discos y se los lanzo.

-Discos ninja.

Pero debes de cortarlo, rebotaron por todas partes.

-¡Como, cuando, que!

Esta vez el ninja de nuevo alzo su espada e intento cortarlo.

-Corte ninja.

Pero no pudo cortarlo porque el robot tiene como una especie de armadura así que el robot aventó al ninja contra la pared y su espada cayo enfrente de Naomi.

-¡Ninja! Grito.

El robot voltio a verla y le dio un ataque pero Naomi lo esquivo. Dio otro ataque pero de nuevo lo esquivo, de nuevo dio un ataque pero esta vez Naomi utilizo la espada para bloquearlo. El ninja quien se recupero de su golpe lanzo una bola.

-Bola caliente ninja.

La bola choco en el brazo del robot derritiéndolo, el ninja y Naomi se dieron cuenta que el fuego es su debilidad así que volvió a lanzar las bolas.

-Bolas calientes ninja.

Pero esta vez el robot ya estaba preparado y lanzo unas pelotitas que chocaron con las bolas provocando explosiones.

-¡COMO CUANDO QUE!

El no sabía qué hacer así que le lanzo una bomba de humo para distraerlo y pedir ayuda al nomicon.

-Bomba de humo.

Pero Naomi aprovecho el momento para esconderse y pensar un plan. Mientras tanto su mano empezó a brillar y el nomicon también aunque el ninja y Naomi no se dieron cuenta. El ninja en un lugar seguro abrió el nomicon y luego quedo en trance.

Adentro del nomicon.

Randy estaba flotando cuando aparecieron las palabras que decían:

"_**Hasta al más poderoso ninja, necesita ayuda debes en cuando."**_

-Por eso estoy aquí por quiero que me ayudes a derrotar el robot. Dijo sin entender el mensaje.

El se sale del nomicon de vuelta a su cuerpo.

Afuera del nomicon.

-Ninja ¿estás bien? Pregunto Naomi quien estaba frente a él.

-Eeeeeh yo… estoy bien solo estaba meditando un plan. Dijo al principio sorprendido por su presencia y nervioso.

Naomi sabía que no estaba meditando, que estaba dentro del ninjanomicon, una cosa que ella sabía sobre el ninja ya que de chiquita era una gran fan del ninja y lo sigue siendo. Pero de repente aparece el robot, el ninja sale de su escondite y se convierte en rage ninja.

-Bola fuego tengu ninja.

Le lanza la bola de fuego que derrite su otro brazo pero le sale uno en pecho así que de nuevo le lanza otra bola pero esta vez lo esquiva y ataca al ninja. Pero el fue rescatado por Naomi quien le jalo la bufanda tan fuerte que casi aterrizo en ella, se vieron cara a cara que Naomi noto los lindos ojos azules zafiro que tenia, pero era tan incomodo el momento que separaron mientras que Naomi se ruborizaba pero se le ocurrió un plan.

-Ninja tengo un plan de cómo destruir robot pero tendré que ayudarte.

-¿Qué? No, yo trabajo solo.

-Pero ninja para derrotar el robot necesitas mi ayuda.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro.

-Confía en mí.

El ninja vio que alrededor de Naomi estaba el mensaje:

"_**Hasta el más poderoso ninja, necesita ayuda debes en cuando."**_

Se dio cuenta que Naomi era la ayuda que necesitaba.

-Muy bien dime el plan.

-Lleva el robot al gimnasio y distraerlo por un minuto, lo atacare y te diré cuando atacar.

-Ok ¿pero con qué vas atacar? Pregunto.

-Ya lo veras. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naomi se fue corriendo hacia el gimnasio mientras el ninja se fue con el robot y le aventó unos discos ninja para atraer su atención.

-Hey robot por aquí.

El robot lo persiguió hasta el gimnasio que por suerte estaba vacío, el ninja lo distrajo por un minuto y cuando el robot iba atacarlo aparece fuego detrás del derritiéndolo. De repente se oye la voz de Naomi

-¡Ninja ahora!

Se convierte en rage ninja y le lanza una bola de fuego.

-Bola fuego tengu ninja.

El robot se derrite por completo y el fuego se apaga revelando a Naomi con la lanza llamas del profesor Green.

-Wow Naomi eso fue total, eres una chica asombrosa y gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada oye ¿cómo sabes que me llamo Naomi y que soy una chica?

-Bueno… yo… BOMBA DE HUMO. Dijo nervioso y decidió irse de ahí.

A Naomi le preocupaba de cómo lo habrá averiguado.

Después de clases.

Naomi se estaba despidiendo de Randy y Howard cuando ve los ojos de Randy que eran iguales a los del ninja, de repente su mano brilla y como si viera una visión ve a Randy y al ninja como la misma persona. Naomi se queda confundida y en shock. Pero se va a su casa con la duda.

**¿Naomi sabrá el secreto de Randy?**

***Significa: ¡Espéreme! **

***Significa: No es mí mejor mañana**

**Bueno no se japonés, así me parece en el traductor aunque quiero aprender japonés.**

**Lo siento por la tardanza pero tenía la mente en blanco en este capítulo pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola lectores y escritores, estoy emocionada porque ya les traigo el capitulo 8 y también se emocionaran con solo leer el titulo ¿o no? Pero antes de empezar les quiero decir que el capitulo 7 se llama "Un día no muy común" es que se me olvido poner el titulo jeje. Si nada más que decir que empiece la historia. **

Capitulo 8 Naomi y el ninjanomicon.

Días después de la pelea, Naomi empezó a sospechar de Randy que es el ninja porque cada vez que hay un ataque monstruo o robot, el se va y luego llega el ninja, luego se va él y llega Randy ¿coincidencia? Tal vez como dice Howard tiene tanto miedo que se va al baño, pero también ha tenido sueños sobre que él es el ninja e incluso soñó que llevaba un traje parecido al del ninja solo que debes de bufanda era una capa. Un día hubo una pelea donde el ninja fue herido…

Flashback.

El ninja peleaba con un robot con espadas en el techo, muchas personas veía desde abajo entre ellas Naomi y Howard, el ninja había recibido una cortada debajo de sus costillas pero siguió peleando y encajo su espada en el pecho del robot provocando su caída. Los estudiantes gritaban.

-¡Ninja! ¡Ninja! ¡Ninja!

-Bomba de humo.

Minutos después Naomi y Howard se encontraron con Randy.

-Hola ¿Cómo estuvo la pelea? Pregunto Randy pero sabía la respuesta.

-Nada mal. Dijo Howard.

Pero de repente Randy sintió dolor por donde le cortó el robot, Naomi vio una macha en la camisa de Randy y se preocupo ya que dolor y una mancha no es una buena señal.

-¿Cunningham está bien? Pregunto Howard también preocupado.

-Si estoy bien. Pero de repente el dolor se hizo más fuerte.

-Randy no estás bien y creo que estas sangrando. Dijo Naomi.

-¿¡Como, cuando, que!? Grito Howard mientras que Randy levantaba su camisa y veía una gran cortada que sangraba. Naomi y Howard se preocuparon más con ver la cortada.

-Tenemos que irnos a un lugar privado para que te pueda curar la herida.

-Ok. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Caminaron hacia una habitación ya que no podían ir al baño de hombres porque Naomi es una chica aunque no lo aparezca y la enfermería no estaba disponible.

-Yo mejor espero afuera. Dijo Howard saliendo de la habitación

Naomi de su mochila (que la traía desde hace tiempo) saco un botiquín, iba empezar a curar hasta que se dio cuenta que Randy tenía que quitarse la camisa para que no lo estorbara y sabía que iba ser incomodo.

-Emmm Randy tienes que quitarte la camisa para poderte curar.

-Ohh claro.

Randy se quito la sudadera y la camisa. Naomi reviso la cortada, ella iba a cursos de primeros auxilios en las vacaciones por ello sabia curar personas. Lo bueno es que no era una cortada que necesitaba puntadas pero si sangraba bastante.

-La cortada no es profunda pero si larga lo bueno es que se va curar como una semana pero aun así te pondré vendaje.

Naomi le puso alcohol haciendo que Randy se quejara y empezó a vendarlo. Mientras lo hacía decidió preguntar.

-¿Cómo es te cortaste así?

Randy se puso tenso no sabía que decirle.

-Ahh yo… fui atacado por el robot pero el ninja me salvo.

-Ok.

Naomi no sabía si creerle porque esto podía ser una evidencia de que él era el ninja.

Fin del flashback.

Pero aun así ella seguía confundida por ello decidió investigar. Naomi estaba en la biblioteca porque le gusta leer cualquier tipo de libro aunque algunas personas piense que es cosa de "nerds" a ella no le importa. Naomi buscaba un libro cuando ve a alguien sentado en una de las mesas, era Randy con su mochila a un lado y unos cuantos libros entre ellos el nomicon (disfrazado como el libro de matemáticas). Naomi se acerco como una buena amiga.

-Hola Randy.

-Hola Naomi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estaba estudiando algo ya que falta poco días para el examen decidí estudiar al menos para sacar un 8.

-Bueno al menos es un avance porque siempre sacas 6 ¿no es así?

-Bueno si jejeje, tengo que mejorar jeje. Dijo algo apenado.

-Ok Randy.

-Ya me voy con Howard antes de que se acaben los nachos, hasta luego. Dijo metiendo sus libros a su mochila y saliendo a toda prisa.

-Hasta luego. Dijo Naomi

Naomi estaba punto de irse hasta que vio el libro de matemáticas de Randy tirado, lo recogió para dárselo pero de repente el libro brillo y zumbo tan fuerte que Naomi del susto soltó el libro y cayo rebelando que era el nomicon. Naomi quedo sorprendida y en estado de shock.

-El…ninjanomicon. Susurro.

Naomi no sabía qué hacer si dejarlo ahí, recogerlo y dárselo a Randy o solo recogerlo y dejarlo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero sabía que era la prueba de que Randy es el ninja por lo que no podía perder esta oportunidad. Así que lo recogió y lo puso en la mesa; vio que su mano empezó a brillar y el nomicon también se quito el guante rebelado su marca que era lo que brillaba, recordó unas palabras de su abuelo. "Tu marca es especial", con miedo acerco su mano al libro, lo toco provocando un gran brillo rojo y dejándola en trance.

Adentro del nomicon.

Naomi estaba cayendo y gritando entre letras japonesas hasta que al fin toco el suelo.

-¿Como cuando qué? Susurro.

A su alrededor había montañas, el cielo era amarillo y suelo también., en una parte había un bosque de bambú, en otra una laguna y algunos árboles.

-Estoy adentro del ninjanomicon…esto…es… ¡asombroso!

Naomi no sabía qué hacer, ya que está adentro del ninjanomicon ¿por qué no disfrutar? Mientras recorría toda el área pensaba hasta que vio un bastón de bambú muy largo, lo agarro, empezó a girarlo y hacer movimientos ninja., pero de repente una bola le pego.

-¡Auch! ¿Quién lo hizo? Pregunto.

Y de nuevo una bola le pego. Empezaron a salir bolas de la nada, esta vez las esquivaba o bloqueaba con el bastón, también daba patadas y otros movimientos ninja hasta que al fin paro. Se dirigió a la orilla de la laguna donde una gran cuerda apareció atada en un árbol y al otro extremo estaba la cascada así que para poder llegar a la cascada tenía que caminar por la cuerda floja, se subió a la cuerda y con un poco de temor por caer comenzó a caminar pero durante el camino la atacaban los peces que salían de la laguna.

-¿Cómo cuando qué? Dijo sorprendida.

Perdía el equilibrio casi cayendo hacia el agua aun así siguió caminado, cuando un pez la atacaba lo golpeaba con las manos o con los pies mantenido el equilibrio. Al llegar a la cascada decidió treparla en algunos momentos casi se caía, al llegar a la cima vio el gran paisaje del nomicon y se pregunto.

-¿Acaso podría ser mejor?

Afuera del nomicon.

Randy y Howard discutían por los nachos.

-Casi me dejas sin nachos, si no venia seguro te los hubieras acabado.

-Lo se Cunningham no puedo evitarlo son nachos.

-Voy a estar en el nomicon. Dijo enojado

Pero no encontró el nomicon en su mochila.

-Oh no, no, no, no, no.

-¿Qué pasa Cunningham?

-No encuentro el nomicon.

-¿En donde lo dejaste Cunningham?

Luego recordó.

-En la biblioteca espero que nadie lo haya leído.

Rápidamente fue a la biblioteca y en una de las mesas encontró el nomicon pero no se dio cuenta que en una parte del suelo estaba tirada Naomi en trance. Randy vio que el nomicon estaba abierto y pregunto.

-¿Por qué el nomicon esta abier…arg

Antes de terminar la pregunta el nomicon brillo y lo dejo en trance.

De nuevo adentro del nomicon

Randy cayó en el mismo lugar donde cayó Naomi todo estaba tranquilo o eso creía, un pedazo de papel apareció frente a el que decía.

"_**Ponte la máscara"**_

Randy no lo entendía pero se la puso, las rayas negro y rojo lo envolvieron formando el traje ninja. Mira a su alrededor recorrió el lugar y de la nada detrás de el salió otro ninja, su traje era de color verde oscuro muy parecido al de el excepto que no tenia rayas de color. El ninja verde lo ataco pero volteo justo a tiempo para esquivarlo. Lo ataco por arriba y de nuevo lo esquivo, el ninja verde aterrizo de pie delante de él.

-¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto el ninja rojo.

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que combatir conmigo. Dijo con una voz gruesa.

-Este bien. Dijo el ninja rojo para poder saber la identidad del intruso.

-El duelo es simple el primero en quitar la máscara del rival gana.

Randy entendió el truco del intruso revelar la identidad del otro y no quería que se revele su identidad.

Un gong se escucho y el duelo empezó el ninja ya quería quitarle la máscara antes que él pero no se lo permitía cada movimiento que hacia contra él lo esquivaba con los brazos, el ninja verde le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo alejo muy lejos, el ninja le dio un puño de aire.

-Puño de aire ninja.

El ninja verde salto evitando el puño, saco unos discos ninja y se los lanzo. El ninja se alejo de los discos y se dirigió hacia él, cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la máscara el intruso le agarro los hombros y con la rodilla le pego donde un hombre más le duele.

-Eso…dolió. Dijo con una voz aguda y cayó al piso.

El intruso se acerco a punto de quitarle la máscara parecía que había ganado pero el ninja reacciono y le dio una patada en las piernas haciendo que cayera. Se levanto con un poquito de dolor y también el intruso, al mismo tiempo formaron un puño de aire.

-¡Puño de aire ninja!

El impacto de los dos puños provoco que ambos se alejaran de cada extremo, aterrizaron sentados y luego se pararon. El ninja ya tenía un plan para quitarle la máscara y al parecer el ninja verde también. Corrieron hacia el uno al otro y justamente al cruzarse cada uno quito la máscara del otro. Al terminar de correr cada quien estaba al extremo del otro, Randy vio la máscara del ninja verde y de repente se esfumo en su mano, se dio cuenta que no traía puesta su máscara y volteo a ver del otro lado hacia el intruso. El intruso también volteo hacia el ninja rebelando que era Naomi.

-¡¿Cómo, cuándo, que?! Naomi ¿eres tú? Dijo sorprendido.

-Hola Randy o mejor dicho hola ninja. Dijo con una sonrisa atrevida.

**Dan dan dan daaaaan**

**Al fin pude terminarla es que la secundaria es difícil por ello me voy a tardar más en publicar, espero terminar el otro capítulo para no dejarlos en suspenso por mucho tiempo. Hasta luego.**

**P.D. ¡VIVA MÉXICO! Estoy de fiesta patria. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola cunninfans ya traigo el capitulo 9 donde algunas preguntas que hice hasta ahora serán respondidas, para no dejarlos mas en suspenso que empiece la historia.**

Capitulo 9 El poder Norisu.

Randy aun seguía sorprendido de lo que esta pasado, su amiga había entrado al nomicon y lo peor de todo sabia su secreto.

-¿Naomi q…que haces aquí? Pregunto Randy muy nervioso.

-En realidad no se porque estoy aquí, solo entre y ya. Dijo Naomi bastante relajada después de lo sucedido.

Aunque parecía relajada, adentro de ella había un sentimiento de emoción porque ya sabia la identidad del ninja, no solo eso, era su amigo.

-Entonces ¿porque el nomicon te dejo entrar? Solo yo puedo estar aquí. Dijo muy dudoso.

De repente un zumbido se empezó a escuchar y a una luz cerca de Naomi se vio, precisamente en la mano derecha, los ojos de Randy se fijaron pero ella rápidamente la escondió y entonces se dio cuenta que no era el único en tener un secreto. De la nada una voz se oyó.

"_**Bienvenidos, veo ninja que ya encontraste el poder Norisu"**_

-¿El poder Norisu? Dijeron ambos.

_**"Hace muchos años después de que el hechizero fuera encarcelado el primer ninja formo su propia familia donde se heredo un poder, el poder Norisu que si se usa para el bien, podría destruir al hechizero pero si se usa para el mal, seria el fin del mundo. Por lo que solo aparece cada 4 generaciones en uno de los descendientes de los Norisu al que se unirá al ninja para derrotar el mal de** **Norisville**."_

Empezó a temblar, se abrió el suelo y salio un enorme árbol con cuadros de personas y en el centro del tronco estaba el símbolo nueve, era el árbol familiar de los Norisu.

-Naomi eres... Dijo Randy impactado

-Si Randy, yo soy un Norisu. Dijo Naomi bastante seria.

-Pero ¿como saber si eres el poder Norisu? Dijo muy dudoso.

De pronto el zumbido nuevamente se escucho, la luz brillo con mas intensidad, una flecha apuntaba la mano derecha de Naomi y arriba de ella decía:

_**"El numero nueve Norisu es la marca que poseen los elegidos por lo que te ayudara"**_

Naomi vio su mano, se dio cuenta que no tenia el guante sin dedos, Randy le agarro la mano para ver, aunque ella se sentía incomoda y molesta.

-Asi que el poder a estado frente a mis ojos esto es brutal. Dijo Randy muy sorprendido soltando su mano.

Randy voltio a ver hacia Naomi pero sus ojos estaban fijados en uno de los cuadros, el de un señor viejo con barba, ojos de color ámbar y pelirrojo con muchas canas. Lo veía con orgullo y tristeza, aprecia que ella estaba en otro mundo, mejor dicho sus recuerdos entre ellos el de su marca. Se fue a sentar en una roca viendo su mano, atrayendo la atención y preocupación de Randy.

-¿Naomi estas bien? Dijo sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Si estoy bien.

-¿Quien es ese señor? Pregunto señalando al cuadro.

Naomi suspiro y le contesto.

-El es mi abuelo, el me contaba historias sobre el ninja, el nomicon y de los Norisu, mi familia por lado de mi madre, y ahora entiendo porque me decía que mi marca era muy especial y tenia mas posibilidad de conocer al ninja. El era muy especial para mi pero hace 2 años el murió.

-Lo lamento. Pero ¿porque no me dijiste que eres un Norisu?

-Al igual que el ninja, los Norisu tuvimos que estar en secreto o al menos tener el perfil bajo y no andar presumiendo. Ademas tu tampoco no me ibas a contar tu secretito.

-Te lo iba decir, pero no quería que estuvieras en peligro.

-Lo comprendo pero lo sospechaba

-¿Como? Dijo sorprendido

-¡Oh vamos!, no era tan difícil, cada vez que te ibas el ninja llegaba, el ninja se va y llegas tu, la voz y esos ojos azules. Dijo acercándose mas a Randy sintiéndose incomodo.

-Así que ¿vas a guardar el secreto?

-Claro que si. Dijo dándole la mascara (que la tenia desde hace rato)

-Aun estoy sorprendida de que dentro de mi hay un poder.

-Tranquila seguro que lo vas a controlar, puedes entrenar conmigo si me ayudas.

-Ok, ah por cierto perdón por golpearte en tu parte intima (en los testículos) pero no tenia opción. Dijo alejándose de el.

-¡Oye!

Luego salieron del nomicon.

Mientras tanto abajo de la secundaria.

El hechizero olía la presencia del poder.

-Mmm ¿por que esta tan cerca, pero también tan lejos? Un día de estos tendré el poder para al fin salir de este maldito agujero y crear mi reino de caos. Aun así seré paciente, muy pronto sera mio.

**Que tal el capitulo "El poder Norisu" así lo llame por que solo se hereda a los Norisu por eso.**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto es por la escuela que es mas estresante por lo que me tardare mas de 2 meses en escribir así que no se preocupen excepto si me tardo mas de 6 meses hay si. Tal vez en el futuro edite el sinopsis.**

**Que creen el 22 de este mes es mi primer aniversario !vamos a celebrar! (**_punchis, punchis, punchis, punchis, punchis, punchis, punchis,_ tiirii**) Esperen primero quiero agradecerles a todos que comentan, leen, siguen y le ponen favorito a este fic (wow un año y solo tengo un fic de 9 capítulos wow) en especial a Usuario Nicolas por ser el primer comentario y por apoyarme. !Que siga la fiesta!** **(**_ punchis_,_ _punchis, punchis, punchis, tiiirii, punchis, punchis, punchis, punchis,_ tiirii_** )**

**Hasta la proxima**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo, aquí con otro capítulo de este fic (obvio) donde sabremos mas cosas. **

Capítulo 10 Entrenando

Despues de saber sobre el poder Norisu, Naomi empezó a notar y analizar todas las cosas que sucedían en su vida desde que llego a Norisville, pero no solo eso, también algunas cosas de su pasado, cuando iba a visitar a su abuelo, las historias que le contaba y lo que decía de su marca de nacimiento.

Las preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, ¿Por qué no le dijo sobre el poder?, ¿se lo iba a decir?, ¿o no? o ¿no lo sabia? Lo malo es que nunca lo sabra. Pero al igual se preguntaba ¿Qué otros secretos escode su familia? O ¿cuantos secretos tendrá que guardar?

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG

El sonido de la campana interrumpio los pensamientos de Naomi. Salio del salón hacia su casillero, preparándose para la siguiente clase, que era ingles. "Mierda" penso ella, es buena con el ingles pero cuando se pone nerviosa empieza hablar japones, por lo que no le gusta pasar al frente. De repente ve a Randy y a Howard charlando sobre cualquier cosa

-En serio cunningham, estaba asi de cerca y lo no consegui.

-Hay Howard.

En ese momento la bocina sono y se escucho la voz del director diciendo:

-Atencion estudiantes, no va ver clases de ingles, debido a un retraso de la maestra y los alumnos iran a la biblioteca. Eso es todo por ahora.

Al terminar, los estudiantes empezaron alegrarse, otros molestos, etc. Naomi se alivio y se fue a la biblioteca. Al llegar todo estaba tranquilo, con el bibliotecario hippi leyendo una revista, seguramente viendo a las conejitas playboy en secreto y se fue a ver que podia hacer.

Mientras tanto Randy y Howard a penas entraban a la biblioteca.

-Ahhhh, tiempo libre y ¿que vas hacer cunningham, eh?. Dijo Howard relajado.

-Pues yo estare en el nomicon entrenando movimientos brutales. Dijo Randy golpeando los puños al aire.

-¿Por que vas estar en el nomicon? Dijo molesto.

-Howard tengo que entrenar para ser un mejor ninja total o sino Norrisville estara en peligro. Le explico bastante dramatico.

-Ok Cunningham, mientras tu estas con tu estupido libro, yo voy a dormir, asi que buenas noches. Dijo Howard mientras se ponia su almoada de cuello inflable azul, empezo a dormir y a roncar.

Randy lo vio decepcionado y se fue al asiento mas alejado de sus compañeros. Mientras caminaba choco con Naomi, antes de que ella se quejara, miro quien era y lo saludo.

-Hola Randy.

-Hey, hola Naomi. Dijo algo sorprendido.

-¿y Howard ? Dijo al no ver su amigo que casi siempre estaba a lado de Randy.

-El esta por alla. Dijo Randy señalando a Howard que estaba durmiendo de pie.

-¿El puede dormir de pie? Pregunto Naomi impresionada.

-Si y tambien puede comer un gran sandwich submarino en tan solo 5 minutos. Dijo

-Eso si lo creo. Dijo Naomi imaginandolo.

Randy volteo a ver el nomicon difrazado de libro de matematicas, recordo sobre el poder Norisu que tenia Naomi y tal vez necesita a alguien con quien practicar. Asi que le pregunto con toda confianza.

-Naomi, ya que sabes mi secreto, ¿por que no entrenamos juntos en el nomicon?. Le enseño "el libro de matematicas".

Naomi analizo el asunto. Randy y ella, entrenando solos, en lo mas alejado posible de los demas y en un lugar muy privado, es bastante sospechoso pero recordo que el es ninja y un ninja es puro de corazon y valiente mas alla de la razon.

-Bueno ¿porque no? no tengo nada mas que hacer. Dijo.

-Entonces ¿que esperamos? Dijo mientras la llevaba hacia el asiento mas alejado.

Randy abre el libro y voltea a varios lados para asegurarse de no haiga nadie espiando. Luego ambos ven atentamente el libro y entonces brilla dejandolos inconscientes.

En el ninjanomicon.

Ambos caen en medio del bosque es un lugar con mucho espacio. Naomi aterriza incada mientras que Randy, su cara toca el suelo.

-¿En serio nomicon?Dijo frustrado mientras se levantaban.

-¿Y como empiezas tu entrenamiento ninja? Pregunto Naomi con las manos en la cintura.

-Primero un pequeño calentamiento y después hago lo que el nomicon me pide que practique hasta quedar agotado. Explico.

-Claro ¿pero si el nomicon no te pide nada?

-Pues pratico lo que se me ocurra. Si quieres puedes quitarte el suéter, yo a veces me lo quito o la camisa para sentirme cómodo. Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos.

A Naomi no le gusta quitarse su sueter, se sentía mas segura así, a parte es muy sospechoso que mencionara eso, puede que sea el ninja, pero eso no significa que tenga deseos ocultos. Randy y ella seguían con su calentamiento hasta que el dijo.

-Ya estamos listos, ahora nomicon dinos ¿que vamos a entrenar?

Un gran pliego de papel enrollado aparece frente a Randy, se abre y el lo lee

**_"Escalar la catarata"_**

-¿Otra vez? Dijo quejándose.

-Para mi no hay problema, pero, que tal si hacemos una carrera de aquí hasta la cima de la catarata. Dijo Naomi.

-Para mi es algo nuevo, aunque te voy a ganar.

-Eso lo veremos.

Entonces se preparan, se ponen en sus posiciones, cuentan hasta tres y al terminar salen corriendo lo mas rápido posible. Evitando los arboles del camino, Randy casi choca con uno, pero da un salto a la izquierda logrando esquivarlo, mientras que Naomi casi tropieza por una raíz, antes de caer se equilibra y sigue corriendo. Los arboles se estaban acabando y dejaban ver un gran lago alrededor de la catarata con piedras que formaban caminos.

Cada quien fue por su lado, las piedras se volvían mas pequeñas, mientras avanzaban para Naomi y Randy era complicado pasar rápido si caer al agua y al final lo lograron. Treparon a la catarata muy veloz, tanto que Naomi no agarro muy bien una piedra y casi se cae. Pero eso no evito que siguiera. La carrera estaba reñida, parecía que Randy iba ganar, luego Naomi lo alcanza y lo rebasa. Después Randy se adelanta, luego ella, luego el, ella, el, ella, Randy, Naomi, hasta que..

**_"Empate"_**

Las grandes letras aparecieron frente ellos y ambos voltearon hacia el uno al otro.

-¡¿Que?! Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Como? si yo estaba mas adelantado que tu. Reclamo Randy.

-Pues yo también estaba adelantada, pero tenemos que desempatar de alguna forma.

Entonces unas flechas apuntaban a unos bastones bo que estaban en el piso, Naomi agarra uno y le dice.

-¿Por que no? Un combate con el baston bo y el primero que caiga, pierde.

-Esta bien, pero para hacerlo mas interesante, el que pierda saltara de la cascada.

-Ok... que empieze. Dijo Naomi mientras movia el basto de manera bruce.

Randy comenzó dándole un golpe, pero Naomi lo esquivo, ella se defendía de los ataques, el intentaba derribarla y así paso toda la pelea. Aunque sus movimientos eran geniales.

-Wow, nada mal para ser novata. Dijo Randy impresionado mientras evitaba su golpe.

-Y eso que no entreno. Dijo Naomi lazándole un ataque aéreo.

-Pero te falta practica. Dijo mientras la empujaba con la punta del bastón en el estomago.

Naomi cae sentada, soltando el Bo y agarrándose el estomago. Randy gano.

-¡O si, gane! Ahora debes saltar. Dijo celebrando.

-Esta bien, pero solo una duda, ¿no me dolerá cuando regrese a mi cuerpo? Dijo Naomi levantándose.

-No, solo te dolerá la cabeza.

-Ok.

Naomi se preparaba alejándose del borde, dio impulso y salto. Cayo en picada hacia el agua mientras gritaba y al llegar nado hacia la superficie. Vio hacia arriba por donde estaba Randy y aunque el entrenamiento sea duro, a ella le gusta estar en el nomicon.

**Perdona si este capitulo no es muy bueno, pero lo intente y sobre mi desaparición fue por varios motivos, como la escuela, la falta de inspiración, que se me olvida, entre otras. Así que les doy unas felices celebraciones atrasadas, incluyendo el primer aniversario de "La marca nueve" que fue el 4 de abril y mi cumpleaños (que no se los diré cuando fue). Espero subir mas capítulos y que ustedes los lean.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**(P.D. Sobre las groserías, intento incluirlas porque en la vida real, hay que ser sinceros, se dicen groserías)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, ya paso bastante tiempo, pero aquí esta otro capitulo mas de este fic. Para que no se aburran leyendo esta introducción, después le explico algunas cosas.**

**Por ahora disfruten el fic.**

Capitulo 11 La sospecha Howard.

Bastante dias han pasado desde que Randy y Naomi supieron sus secretos, pasando mas tiempo juntos, tanto que Howard se sentia solo, ya no estaba con su amigo como antes y eso lo molestaba mucho. Cada vez que queria pasar un rato con el, no podia porque tenia un asunto ninja o con Naomi. Incluso en el almuerzo tenia menos tiempo con Randy.

Howard estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de Randy para almorzar, pero lo ve junto con Naomi platicando, despues de que Naomi se fuera, Howard se acerca y le habla.

-Hey Cunningham.

-Hola amigo ¿Que pasa? Saludo Randy.

-¿Que pasa? Mas bien ¿Que te pasa a ti? Ya casi no me hablas, ni me haces caso.

-Lo siento Howard, estuve ocupado.

-¿Con que?

-Asuntos ninja.

-O si claro querras decir asuntos con Naomi. Han estado muy juntos ultimamente ¿Que esta ocurriendo entre ustedes? Dimelo

-Nada, no pasa nada. Dijo nervioso mientras caminaba hacia la cafeteria.

-No me mientas Cunningham yo se que me ocultas algo.

-Podemos hablar después de almorzar.

-No me cambies el tema, porque esta conversacion no ha terminado.

Mas tarde...

Faltaban 2 horas para que se terminara las clases, hasta que un robot asesino aparecio destruyendo todo a su paso. Muchos estudiantes corrian y gritaban como locos pero se empezaron a calmar despues de ver al ninja lazandose hacia el. Entre la multitud estaban Howard y Naomi viendo atentamente la pelea. Howard aprovecho ese momento para preguntarle a Naomi.

-Oye Conikos.

-Si, Howard

-¿Que está ocurriendo entre ustedes dos?

-¿Quien? ¿Randy y yo? No, no pasa nada, nada de lo normal.

-¿Segura?

Pero fue interrumpido por un misil que se dirigio cerca de el. El ninja lo atrapo, antes que explotara devolviendoselo al robot y estallando sobre el. Todos las personas celebraban, pues fue destruido, aunque lo que no sabia es que cuando el robot cayo, golpeo tan fuerte la pared que la rompio y un gran trozo estaba apunto de caer sobre los estudiantes sino fuera por el ninja porque el la sostenia con todas sus fuerzas. Muchos estudiantes escapaban del lugar, mientras que el poco a poco se debilataba y entonces Naomi se atrevio a hacer lo que solo algunos humanos no harían. Ayudar al ninja. Asi que corrio directamente hacia el y comenzo a empujar la enorme la pared.

-Nao... digo persona que no conozco ¿que estas haciendo? Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Que no vez? Dijo quejandose miestras sostenia la pesada pared.

-Si pero no es bueno que estes aqui, es muy peligroso.

-Solo te quiero ayudar.

Entonces justo cuando parecia que el gran muro los iba aplastar, una misteriosa energia empezo a recorrer por todo sus cuerpos dandoles mucha fuerza para empujar la pared hacia el otro lado. Los demás veían con gran asombro lo que acababa de pasar, incluso el ninja y Naomi no se lo podían creer.

-Gracias por ayudarme estudiante. Dijo el ninja mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del hombro de Naomi.

-De nada.

Todos festejaban, el ninja saco una bomba de humo y se fue, dejando a Naomi sonrojada por la atención que recibía de los alumnos. Mientras tanto Howard los veía con molestia.

En la salida...

Randy y Howard caminaban hacia la entrada, mientras Howard hablaba de lo que iban hacer después de clases, pero Randy estaba distraído con sus pensamientos.

-¿Randy me estas escuchando?

-Ahh… ¿Qué? Lo siento Howard es que estaba pensando.

-¿En qué? O mejor dicho ¿en quién?

-Pues en… Naomi. Dijo Randy un poco nervioso.

-¿En Naomi eh? Mmh… Iré al baño. Dijo sospechoso.

Randy estaba confundido, pero decidió ignorarlo, pues el tenía un asunto por resolver.

Mientras tanto con Howard...

Howard estaba sentando en el retrete pensando. "Cuando conocimos a Naomi, Randy no actuaba de esa forma, pero ahora pasa más tiempo con ella que conmigo y eso es imposible, él es mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, el solo se separa de mi cuando es la hora ninja."

Después de terminar de cagar, salió a lavarse las manos y siguió pensado. "Hablan muy seguido, se esconden de los demás para estar solos y el piensa mucho en ella, que hasta esta distraído. Es como si ellos fueran…" Entonces abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente salió a buscar a Randy y a Naomi.

Mientras tanto con Randy...

Randy encontró a Naomi quien estaba en su casillero.

-Hola Randy ¿Qué pasa?

Antes de que contestará, voltio su cabeza por ambos lados, empujo a Naomi adentro de su casillero y luego se metió en seguida.

-¿Qué te sucede? Dijo Naomi molesta.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Vaya lugar que elegiste, contrabajos cabemos aquí y ten cuidado en donde pones tu mano. Le advirtió.

-Lo lamento, pero ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa cuando estamos juntos?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que hace rato y de las demás veces como cuando Bash nos quería hacer daño en los palillos.

-Ahorita que lo dices, sentí una especie de energía ¿Crees que el ninjanomicon sepa algo sobre esto?

-Pues hay que averiguarlo. Dijo Randy mientras abría el ninjanomicon.

Ambos entraron dejando inconsciente sus cuerpos. Cayeron hacia un lugar arenoso, donde atrás de ellos había un bosque y enfrenté una gran montaña.

-Muy bien nomicon dime ¿Qué ninjas nos está pasando con nosotros? Pregunto Randy.

Entonces un pergamino se abrió frente a ellos que decía.

_**-"Cuenta la profesia, que cuando el ninja y el elegido se encuentren, el poder Norisu se activará y solo funcionarán cuando estén juntos. Por lo que están destinados a ayudarse y a estar unidos por siempre."**_

De repente la mano de Naomi empezó a brillar, se quitó su guante sin dedos y alzó su mano con su palma enfrenté de Randy, quien como instinto, también la levanto para juntarla con la de ella. Al unirse ambas manos crearon una gran luz que llego hasta el cielo en forma de energía o magia.

Afuera del nomicon...

Randy y Naomi se despertaron. Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegado y sus bocas estaban separadas a tan solo 5 centímetros. Se sonrojaron, dieron un grito y se alejaron inmediatamente. Intentaron salir del casillero, pero no podían, hasta que alguien lo abrió y Randy cayo encima de Naomi con una pose que parecía que estaban haciendo ñiqui ñiqui.

-Miren que me encontré. Dijo Howard quien era el que abrió la puerta del casillero.

-Hola Howard. Dijo Randy nervioso.

-¿Qué hacían ahí adentro?

-Nada. Dijeron ambos.

-No mientan porque ya se toda la verdad.

-¿En serio? Pregunto Naomi.

-Sí, sé que ustedes 2 son novios.

Hubo un silencio, de repente Randy y Naomi se empezaron a reír y Howard se sintió cofundado.

-¿En serio Howard, Naomi y yo como novios? Dijo Randy entre risas.

-Es lo más gracioso que he escuchado hasta ahora. Dijo Naomi entre risas.

-Entonces si no son novios, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Pregunto Howard.

Afuera de la secundaria

-¿A ver si entendí? Naomi ya sabe que tú eres el ninja, debido a que ella es el poder Norisu que estabas buscando y que solo funciona cuando están unidos.

-Así es. Por ello la estoy ayudando a entrenar para que el poder este controlado.

-Pero Randy no me conto que tú ya sabias sobre su secreto. Por eso no te dije nada. Dijo Naomi.

-¿Pero porque estabas molesto?

-No quiero que se rían de mi, pero estuve un poco celoso, creí que Naomi nos estaba separando y ahora se como te sientes cuando paso mas tiempo con otra persona.

-Ay Howard, no te preocupes tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

-Si Howard, cómo crees que yo los voy a separar, si es lo menos que quiero hacer.

-Entonces que Howard ¿Amigos los tres? Pregunto Randy

-Amigos.

**¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Lo se no publico muy seguido, pero hoy es mi segundo aniversario desde que me uní a fanfiction (yeah). Les informo que voy a cambiar algo mi forma de escritura, así que no se sorprendan si se ve diferente el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, que me apoya a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar mis historias.**

**Hasta luego**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, primero, espero que se la hallan pasado muy bien esta navidad y feliz año nuevo.**

**Segundo, aqui esta el capitulo 12, que lo disfruten.**

**Y tercero, Randy Cunningham 9 Grade Ninja es propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas. Personajes inventados me pertencen.**

Capitulo 12: La fiesta de Mcfist

Era un dia de diciembre, las calles cubiertas de nieve, gente decorando sus casas, uno que otro muñeco o angel de nieve en los jardines de la ciudad. Todo era paz y tranquila, excepto la secundaria, que tenia un "pequeño" problema.

-"Alumnos de la secundaria Norrisville, debido a la falta de mantenimiento de la calefacion en algunos salones, se suspedaran las ultimas clases del dia, acepcion de la que sigue, esos todo."- Dijo el director Delgadillo mediante el microfono, mientras los estudiantes salian al pasillo.

Todos los alumnos temblamban, algunos crujian los dientes y contrabajos se movian por el frio, incluyendo a Randy y Howard.

-¡En serio, Delgadillo, no pudo decir eso desde la primera hora!- Grito Howard con gran enojo, mientras se frotaban los brazos. El llevaba puesto un suéter azul con una imagen de pulpo en el centro, una bufanda roja, unos guantes color azul marino y su típica ropa.

-Eso fue lo mas shoob que nos pudo hacer.- Dijo Randy, quien también se estaba frotando los brazos. El llevaba una chaqueta verde, unos tenis negros, una orejeras rojas y su típica ropa.

-Pero en serio Howard ¿Qué quieres hacer en esta tarde? Porque si no tenemos tarea podríamos ir a la fosa de Greg hasta que cierre.- Dijo con emoción.

-Cunningham, nosotros no hacemos la tarea, en especial yo, además tengo que ir a ...- Dijo Howard pero fue interrumpido por Naomi.

-Hola Randy, hola Howard.- Saludo Naomi, quien llevaba puesto aparte de su ropa normal, pero con una blusa negra con cuello de tortuga, unos guantes rojos y un par de botas café.

-Hey, hola Naomi.-

-¿Que pasa Conikos?-

-Pues, intentando convivir mas con ustedes.- Dijo Naomi con una leve timidez.

-Bueno aquí Howard, me estaba diciendo que...- Pero Randy fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring"

_-_Ups, lo siento tengo que contestar.-Dijo Naomi mientras sacaba su celular.- Hola.- Contesto y se alejo de ellos.

-Entonces ¿Qué me decías, Howard?- Pregunto Randy.

Howard suspiro -Voy a ir de nuevo a la fiesta de Mcfist.- dijo con una leve molestia.

Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron como platos.-¡Que! ¡¿Como que vas ir otra vez a su fiesta?!- Grito con gran enojo.

-Es lo que te acabo de decir-Reclamo.

-¡No puedes ir a esa fiesta!- Volvió a gritar su amigo.

-Cunningham, no tengo otra opción. Recuerda que Mcfist hace fiestas casi todos los días de diciembre, y mi familia esta obligadamente invitada - explico - y por ello es una obligación para mi.- pero luego se rio por la palabra "obligación". -Jeje dije obligación.-

-Pero Howard ¿Entonces que hago yo?- Pregunto Randy.

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg."_

Justo cuando el iba responder suena la campana. -Lo siento Cunningham- dijo retirándose de su mejor amigo

Randy se quedo ahí parado decepcionado. "¿_Ahora que voy hacer?"_ Pensó. Luego vio a Naomi todavía charlando en el celular, parecía un poco molesta. _" Necesita animo, tal vez pasar tiempo conmigo como compañeros le suba humor"._

Al terminar de hablar, Naomi se acerco a Randy, quien dijo -Oye Naomi ¿Quieres ir a la fosa de Greg después de clases?

Ella alzo los hombros y contesto -Me encantaría, pero mi familia va tener un evento y me obligaron a ir. Lo siento- se fue hacia su siguiente clase.

_"Vaya, me dejaron solo"_ pensó el joven peli morado.

En la fiesta de Mcfist...

La noche era estrellada, pero no tardaba en nevar, todos los del lugar vestían con sus mejores ropas, eran elegantes pero abrigadores, uno que otro usaba un gorro navideño de color rojo o verde y el gran salón de fiesta estaba decorada por luces y un gran árbol navideño.

Todo era hermoso, tranquilo y ... aburrido. En especial para Howard. Quien trae puesto una camisa blanca, con corbata roja debajo de su suéter y con un peinado hacia atrás muy elegante. El prefería estar con su mejor amigo jugando videojuegos o viendo película, que estar en esta absurda y aburrida fiesta, lo único que lo entretenía era la comida.

_"Espero que la comida sepa mejor, que esa horrible música" _pensó mientras agarraba todo lo posible que había en el bufet. El se dirigió hacia la mesa de postres que estaba algo lejos. En medio camino juro ver a alguien pelirrojo que conocía, pero lo ignoro, cuando llego a la mesa, dejo su plato, se alejo para elegir sus postres y choco con a alguien.

-¡Hey, fíjate por donde caminas!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo el y la otra persona, quien resulto ser Naomi.

-¿Howard?- Pregunto ella muy sorprendida.

-¿Naomi?-Pregunto igualmente sorprendido. -¿Que haces aquí? ¿y con vestido?-Dijo mirando de abajo hacia arriba el vestido verde limón que estaba debajo de un abrigo largo con capucha y botones de color Marrón, las mallas blancas, los zapatos planos beige, la bufanda roja, los guantes elegantes beige y el cabello recogido con una diadema y pasadores. -Según tu nunca te ibas a poner vestido- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Cállate, o te rompo la pinche cara- contesto furiosamente y alzando el puño frente a el.

-Oye tranquila Conikos- dijo intentando tranquilizarla -pero en serio ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- pregunto.

Apenada, molesta y con los brazos cruzados contesto -Me obligaron a venir, porque mi mama fue invitada, por ser empleada de industrias Mcfist.

Los ojos de Howard se abrieron como platos y su boca casi cae al suelo -¡¿Tu mama trabaja en industrias Mcfist?!- grito de asombro.

-Si, esta por ahí.- dijo Naomi señalando a su mama quien estaba hablando con su hermana, Mort Winnerman y la señora Winnerman.

Ellos veían como sus hijos (y sobrina) discutían, pero debido a que no se escuchaba, pensaron que se la pasaban bien.

-Mire Sr. Winnerman, nuestros hijos ya están conociendo.- dijo alegremente Yuri, la mama de Naomi quien llevaba puesto un vestido no muy escotado de color gris con unos tacones negros, bien maquillada y un peinado muy lindo.

-Creo que vamos a hacer suegros- dijo la Sra. Winnerman, usando su vestido amarillo, zapatos café y un peinado elegante.

-Yo opino que si.-dijo Edith, la hermana de Yuri, apoyando a la Sr. Winnerman. Edith usaba un vestido azul marino con unos tacones altos dorados, un peinado recogido en forma de molote, muy maquillada y con su conjunto de accesorios de perlas.

-Oh, mi Howie esta consiguiendo novia- dijo Mort muy orgulloso. Usaba un esmoquin café con unos zapatos negros y un elegante peinado para atrás. Pero luego recordó. -Espera ¿No son muy jóvenes para ser novios?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Claro que si, ¿Qué tal si hace algo no apropiado para su edad (ñiqui ñiqui) y terminan siendo padres tan jóvenes?- Contesto Yuri algo preocupada.

La Sra. y el Sr. Winnerman se quedaron sorprendidos con las manos en la boca, mientras que Edith puso su mano en la frente

-De veras que te afecto la frontera, querida- dijo muy avergonzada mientras que su hermanita reía tímidamente. -Mejor voy a ver que esta sucediendo entre ellos- y se fue lo mas rápido posible.

-¡No lo vayas a arruinar!- Grito Yuri -Metiche- dijo en voz baja.

Howard y Naomi todavía discutían que sus padres trabajaban en industrias Mcfist y que ella no le conto al ninja.

-¿En serio Cunningham no te lo dijo?- Pregunto Howard.

-No- Contesto Naomi.

-¿Ni tu a Randy?-

-No-

-¿De veras?

-¡Que no Howard!- Respondió muy molesta.

-Wow, ese torpe wonk de Cunningham se le olvido contarte.-

-Además ¿Qué tan importante es que mi mama trabaje en aquí?- Pregunto Naomi.

-Bueno, yo hare el honor de decírtelo- dijo haciendo una mini reverencia. -Veras...- pero fue interrumpido por Edith.

-Hey Naomi ¿Quién este joven?- Pregunto muy alegre.

Naomi avergonzada de su tía respondió. -Tía, el es Howard, Howard, mi tia.-

-Mucho gusto- saludo Edith agarrando la mano de Howard y agitándola. - ¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo?- Pregunto.

-Si- Dijeron al mismo tiempo groseramente.

Edith se ofendió. -Bien entonces los dejo que hablen.- Pero solo se voltio y dio un paso.

Naomi sabia que su tía no se iría y sabia como distraerla - Mira tía, mi primo esta coqueteando con una linda jovencita.- dijo.

Edith voltea por ambos lados dijo casi gritando -¡¿Donde?!- e inmediatamente se fue a buscarlo.

Howard se sorprendió como actuó la tía de Naomi -Tu tía le encanta el chisme- dijo

-Lo se- dijo Naomi volteando por todos lados -Creo que no es el mejor lugar para que me lo digas.-

Howard igualmente volteo. -Ven- dijo y la agarro de la muñeca llevándola hacia los pasillos.

Naomi le molestaba que la tocaran en especial los hombres, luego le vino un recuerdo en la mente que ignoro por completo, vio a la gente y pensó. "_Esto se esta poniendo incomodo."_

En el centro del pasillo, Yuri veía a Naomi y a Howard correr hacia los pasillos. _"¿Que harán esos dos? Espero que no ñiqui ñiqui" _ Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por Viceroy.

-Hola Yuri-

Volteo a verlo y saludo -Oh hola Viceroy.-

El veía atentamente a Yuri _"Wow se ve mas hermosa de lo ya es"_ -Te ves muy bien- dijo.

Ella contesto con un leve sonrojo -Gracias y tu también te ves bien, a pesar de tener bata y un gorro navideño.-

Viceroy vestía de su típica ropa a excepción de gorro navideño verde. -Gracias y ¿se la están pasando bien?- pregunto.

-Claro que si y muchas gracias por a vernos invitado- dijo alegremente.

-De nada, además, todos los empleados son invitados, en especial, a las mujeres lindas- dijo Viceroy coqueto.

Las mejillas de Yuri se pusieron de un tono bajo de rojo. _" ¿Se refiere a mi?"_ pensó y solo dio una linda sonrisa. Esta vez Viceroy fue el que se sonrojo, al verla sonreír.

-Voy a buscar a mi hermana, te veo luego Viceroy- dijo Yuri, evitando el momento incomodo.

Viceroy se quedo mirándola poniéndose rojo.

En los pasillos caminaban Naomi y Howard, mientras Howard le decía -Mcfist esta asociado con el hechicero, por ello construye robots para matar al ninja y esa es razón por la que es peligroso que nuestros padres trabajen para el- dijo mientras buscaba algo.

-¿Y como se que no estas mintiendo? Pregunto Naomi

-Por favor Conikos, ¿Desde cuando yo he mentido?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naomi puso una cara de "en serio Howard, en serio"

-Bueno, esta bien si miento una que otra vez, pero para demostrarte que es verdad, vamos a entrar al almacén de las armas- dijo Howard.

-Pero ¿con que? Las puertas tienen seguro electrónico- dijo Naomi.

-Pues con la pase de acceso de mi papa- dijo sacando una tarjeta y pasándola por cerradura electrónica.

La puerta se abrió y entraron. Todo el lugar estaba llenos de robots asesinos, algunos ya destruidos por el ninja, Naomi quedo con la boca abierta y Howard encontró unas papas fritas y un refresco.

-¡Howard no agarres eso!- Grito Naomi.

-Tranquila, ni que fuera hacer un desas...- pero Howard derramo el refresco que hizo cortocircuito en el panel, activando a un robot de 3 metros, gordo con dos manos gigantes y pies enormes.

El robot abrió los ojos y los analizo. El los vio como una amenaza y los empezó atacar.

-¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Howard grito con todo pulmón.

Comenzaron a correr por todo el almacén, mientras que el robot los perseguía con una gigante sierra giratoria. Ya no importaba si llevaban vestido o ropa elegante, ahora lo esencial es estar con vida. Ellos terminaron escondiéndose atrás de unas cajas de metal.

-¿Por que no lo atacas?- Pregunto Howard.

Voltio a ver a la gran maquina -Ese robot es muy fuerte y mis patadas no le haría ningún rasguño- dijo. -El único que lo puede derrotar es el ninja.-

-Entonces lo llamare- El saco su celular y empezó a marcar.

-Hazlo rápido. Porque ya nos vio- dijo ella muy asustada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Cunningham...

Randy estaba durmiendo, luego de un largo tiempo de entrenamiento ninja en el ninjanomincon, cuando de repente suena su celular.

-Bueno- dijo soñoliento.

-Cunningham, ven rápido, un robot nos esta atacando- dijo asustado.

Los ojos de Randy se abrieron de par en un instante -¡QUE!- grito.

-Si y todo por la culpa de la shoob de Naomi- pero fue golpeado por ella. -Bueno por nuestra por culpa... Pero en especial de Naomi- De nuevo fue golpeado. -Esta bien, esta bien por mi culpa, ok.-

Randy quedo sorprendido -Espera ¿Naomi esta ahí?- pregunto.

Naomi tomo el celular y hablo. -Si y tenemos que charlar Randy, pero por ahora ¡SALVANOS!- grito y se colgó.

-¡¿Howard?! ¡¿Naomi?!- Grito espantado e inmediatamente se convirtió en el ninja.

De vuelta en las industrias Mcfist...

Howard y Naomi todavía estaban atrás de las cajas metálicas, mientras que el robot les escupía fuego.

-Conikos si este es nuestro fin, quiero que sepas que fui el que se comió tu ultima galleta- dijo Howard dramático

-¡Lo sabia!- Grito Naomi.

El robot estaba apunto de matarlos y ellos se abrazaron para protegerse. Pero había llegado el ninja.

-Bomba de humo- dijo el ninja y corto los brazos del robot.

La maquina sin sus brazos perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo.

Howard y Naomi al darse cuenta de que estaban abrazados, se separaron rápidamente y cruzaron los brazos sin voltearse a ver.

-Muy bien ¿Cómo sucedió esto?- Pregunto el ninja. -

-A pues tu mejor amigo accidentalmente arrojo refresco y activo el robot. Solo para comprobar que Mcfist es el villano que envía a maquinas para destruirte- dijo Naomi molesta.

-Claro que Mcfist es el villano ¿Y por que tan molesta con eso?

-A no lo se, tal vez por que mi mama trabaja para el- dijo molesta.

-¡¿que?! ¡¿Por que no me los a dicho?!- Grito muy molesto

-¡¿Y tu por que no me dijiste que Mcfist es el villano?!- Pregunto molesta.

-Pues porque...- Pero fue interrumpido por Howard.

-Hey ninja.- Dijo Howard señalando al robot que se regenero y empezó atacarlos.

Todos empezaron a esquivar hasta que el ninja saco unas bolas eléctricas.

-Electric bolas ninja- las lanzo hacia al robot.

El empezó hacer cortocircuito y exploto destruyendo todo lo que estaba cerca de el. Lo bueno es que el ninja salvo a sus amigos llevándolos hacia el techo.

-Lo siento por no contarte lo de Mcfist es que esto del poder Norisu me distrajo algo- dijo Randy.

-Yo también lo siento por no contarte del trabajo de mi mama- dijo Naomi.

-Y yo no tengo que disculparme- pero todos lo vieron con cara de "en serio" -Esta bien por activar un robot asesino- dijo Howard.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el ninja pero luego observo a Naomi -¿Estas usando un vestido?

-En serio, tu también- dijo Naomi sonrojada.

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, como verán se ve raro, porque estaba experimentado un estilo de escritura diferente y no hice una batalla genial por que quería terminar antes de año nuevo. Pero aprendí que primero experimenta y luego escribe.**

**Este capitulo esta inspirado o copiado del especial navideño de la serie. No me juzguen, solo quería hacerlo y adaptarlo para mi fanfic.**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos, que se la pasen muy bien y que sea el mejor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Por fin, después de tanto tiempo publique capitulo, la explicación lo escribiré en Facebook para no interrumpir tanto.**

Capitulo 13 El evento de San Valentín

En la secundaria, hoy el amor esta en el aire y todos se preparaban para el gran evento, bueno excepto 3 personas.

-¡Buenos días weinerfans!- grito Heidi de felicidad mientras grababa su programa -Hoy es un gran día, porque es San Valentín, el mejor día para demostrar tu amor a aquella persona que mas quieres.- La mayoría de las mujeres suspiraron románticamente y solo una se quejo.

-Esta vez, habrá un festival, donde participaran los alumnos de filosofía y teatro para el pequeño musical sobre el amor, las bandas más talentosas de Norrisville, incluyéndome, tocaran las canciones mas románticas y al finalizar un gran baile con bocadillos. Por ahora, algunos alumnos ofrecerán cositas para que este sea el mejor día de San Valentín de todos.- dijo Heidi muy entusiasmada.

Mientras tanto, debajo de la secundaria…

-¡Este va a ser el mejor día de San Valentín de todos, mua jajajajaja!- Rio el hechicero a todo pulmón. Su compañero, la rata con chillidos le pregunto ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Lo sé amiguito, este día es muy cursi y de mierda, pero también es un buen momento para que un corazón lleno de amor y esperanza, se rompa y cree el monstruo más feroz de todos. Así causara tanto caos que me libere de aquí.- La rata con sus chillidos celebro el plan del hechicero.

-Pero tendré que ser muy paciente jajajajaja-

Mientras tanto en la superficie…

-Y no olviden a esa persona especial.- dijo Heidi al terminar su show.

"Otra vez este día de mierda, pero ya que se puede hacer". Pensó Naomi quien estaba viendo el programa de Heidi. Para ella, el San Valentín no es más que un pretexto para vender objetos a las parejas enamoradas y no es porque no tenga novio. Ella si le regalaba dulces a su única mejor amiga pero era solo eso y conseguir un novio para que le sea infiel o que la contagie de SIDA, en serio, Naomi no creía en el amor verdadero, para ella es casi imposible. Eso de "_vivieron felices para siempre" _solo es para los cuentos y lo sabe por experiencia propia.

Mientras caminaba hacia su siguiente salón, la chica flautista la interrumpió –Una galleta de la fortuna para el amor- dijo alegremente poniendo una cara de _"por favor agarra"._

Para no ser grosera, agarro una y la chica flautista le dijo –Que tenga un feliz San Valentín- alejándose de ella.

Naomi abrió la galleta y leyó la pequeña nota, que decía: "_Veraz tu amor verdadero a los ojos" _mientras hacia un gesto "_si como no",_ guardo la nota y comió la galleta.

En otro lado de la secundaria…

Randy y Howard caminaban hacía su siguiente salón mientras platicaban sobre San Valentín.

-¿Sabes que es lo único que me gusta de San Valentín?- pregunto Howard

-Los dulces y chocolates- respondió Randy

-Exacto porque hoy todos están en descuento, en especial cuando son regalados- dijo Howard

-Pero tienes que tener una novia o alguien más que te quisiera para que te los regalen-

-Si, pero quien necesitan una novia cuando tienes a tu mejor amigo y muchos videojuegos- dijo y luego hicieron su saludo especial.

-Así es, tu y yo, esta tarde jugando videojuegos, será épico- dijo Randy después de terminar su saludo. Pero fueron interrumpidos por Bucky y su triangulo.

-Toma una galleta y encuentra el amor de tu vida, ding- Dijo tocando su triangulo.

Ambos se quedaron confundidos -¿Cómo que encuentra el amor de tu vida?- Pregunto Randy.

-Es que estas galletas son de la suerte con mensajes que predicen tu vida amorosa- explico Bucky muy contento.

-Eso explica el relleno- dijo Howard sacando el papel de su boca, quien había agarrado un puñado de galletas.

Randy no tuvo más elección que tomar una, ya que sabía que Bucky no se iba apartar de su camino –Muchas gracias y feliz día de San Valentín. Ding.- dijo sonriendo tocando su triangulo.

Randy abrió la galleta y mientras se la comía, leyó el pequeño mensaje que decía: _"Atraparas el amor de tu vida". _"¿Cómo que atraparas el amor de tu vida? Este mensaje está muy raro" pensó y tiro la nota.

Lo que no sabía es que una persona lo observaba con un gran cariño

-Espero por lo menos que me des una tarjeta- Dijo algo esperezada.

Una hora después...

Todos los alumnos estaban a punto de irse a otro salón, hasta que… -Señor Cunningham y Weinerman- Dijo la maestra de filosofía. –Les tengo que informar sobre su trabajo- Randy y Howard tuvieron que quedarse a escucharla. –He leído su trabajo y es uno de los peores. En serio chicos, les deje de tarea hacer un gran poema desde el viernes y me traen una mala escritura sobre hamburguesas y pollo frito.- reclamo la maestra con gran enojo – Por ello sacaron una f y los mandare a participar en el musical de San Valentín.- Los chicos quedaron atónitos.

-¿Nos va obligar a participar en un absurdo musical solo por que sacamos f en esta tarea?- Howard pregunto muy molesto.

La maestra respondió –No es solo por la tarea, en estos últimos meses han estado sacado muy malas notas, por lo que están reprobados y la única forma que pasen la materia es estar en la obra.-

Esta vez Randy hablo –Pero es injusto-

-Lo sé pero es lo único que se puede hacer- dijo ella muy seria –Sera mejor que ya se vallan o si no reprobaran otra materia-

Ya que salieron Howard empezó a discutir sobre ella -¿En serio Cunningham, a quien se le ocurre mandarnos a una obra y en mero estreno para no reprobar? Deberás que es una…- pero fue interrumpido Randy

-No digas una palabra más o si no nos castigaran- Dijo tapando la boca de su amigo –además no creo que sea tan mala.-

Tiempo después…

-Es una mala obra- Dijo observándola

-¿Y por qué lo dices ahora?- Pregunto Howard.

El musical tenia horribles actuaciones y no tenía sentido. A parte de que era muy cursi y absurdo. Los "actores" según representaban las maneras de enamorarse y de como el amor sigue dependiendo de sus acciones. Pero se equivocaban tantas veces que daba risa.

-Vamos estudiantes, llevamos varias días practicando y por favor no se pongan nerviosos. Tiene que salir bien- Dijo la maestra de teatro.

Entre ellos estaba Naomi que a pesar de que no participaba tendría que por lo menos estar atrás del telón para ayudar en el algo, pero al igual que sus amigos, ella no soportaba ver el show.

-Es increíble que nos obliguen usar un traje de arbusto- reclamo Randy sosteniendo su disfraz.

-Eran los únicos papeles que quedaba, pero tranquilos solo se tienen que mover de un lado a otro.- dijo sonriendo la profesora. –Muy bien estudiantes desde el inicio

-¿Cómo carajos se mete este traje?- dijo Howard quejándose mientras se lo ponía.

_(Para música de fondo pongan Teen Beach Movie - Fallin' For Ya o __Tito El Bambino - El amor; a partir de aquí)_

Un estudiante empezó a cantar, o mejor dicho hacer playback y los demás comenzaron a bailar como mariposas dependiendo de su rol. Era tan vergonzoso que Randy y Naomi ya no aguantaron más.

-Yo ya me voy de aquí, prefiero sacar un 5 que estar otro minuto en este lugar- Dijo Randy muy frustrado.

-Espérame Cunningham – Dijo Howard intentando quitarse el traje pero se cayó –Maldito disfraz-

Mientras tanto Naomi interrumpió el show quejándose de él -esto es una basura profesora, acaso no lo ve.- Dijo. A pesar de ello la música seguía sonando

La profesora se enojo –No seas amargada señorita, no les arruines a los demás solo porque no te gusta- dijo

Naomi retrocedía mientras decía -Bien pues me voy, solo porque estoy inconforme y que para mí el amor verdadero no existe- pero dio un paso en falso y cayo del escenario justamente cuando Randy estaba pasando, quien alcanzo atraparla. Los ojos de ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, a diferencia de otros días, sentían como sus corazones se aceleraban y mariposas en sus estómagos, era como un momento en que solo existían ellos dos, un momento romántico.

De repente cerca de los ojos de Randy apareció un mensaje "_Veraz a tu amor verdadero a los ojos" _Y a un lado Naomi otro mensaje "_Atraparas el amor de tu vida"._

Al leerlo Naomi empezó a sonrojar, porque ya sabía a qué se refería, mientras que Randy pensó "Oh a eso se refería el mensaje, que literal". Pero fueron interrumpidos por la profesora -¿Se encuentran bien?- (detener música)

Ellos se quedaron perplejos, incluso Howard tenía una cara de WTF. Naomi aun sonrojada dijo –Gracias por atraparme pero… ya me voy- muy nerviosa salió del teatro del gimnasio, mientras Randy la veía sorprendido.

Más tarde en la habitación del conserje...

Randy Y Howard estaban tocando pero Randy estaba muy distraído -¿Te pasa algo Cunningham?- pregunto Howard

-Oh nada solo estaba pensado- contesto su amigo

-¿En que, en el momento romántico que tuvieron tu y Naomi?- Dijo y luego empezó a reír.

Randy se sonrojo -¿Qué? No yo no, bueno tal vez, pero no fue romántico.-

-¿En serio? Porque se veían tan enamorados-

-Bueno ¿y qué? De todos modos ella es solo una amiga-aun así, siguió hablando sobre ella –una amiga valiente, muy bruce y no se ve tan mal a pesar que parece hombre- pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que decía, vio a su amigo quien también estaba sorprendido y con las manos tapando sus orejas dijo –Oh no creo que si me gusta Naomi-

Mientras tanto en los baños…

A excepción de Naomi los baños estaban solos, ella giraba alrededor del inodoro, agarrando un mechón de su cabello y pensando "No puede ser mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, sabía que no debía hacerme amigo de un hombre, pero es considerado y se preocupa por mí, a parte porque es valiente mas allá de la razón y puro de corazón, por eso es el ninja. Oh no de nuevo ese sentimiento, no por favor, mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad…" Luego se agarro la cabeza encajando las uñas en su cráneo "Estoy enamorada" y luego dio un gran grito de miedo.

Se alejo rápido del retrete para que el hechicero no la convirtiera monstruo, pero no paso nada, hasta que… –¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- ahora ya sabía porque.

De nuevo con Randy y Howard…

-WOW, yo lo estaba diciendo de broma, pero enamorarte de una marimacho, debe ser asqueroso.- Dijo Howard mientras limpiaba sus ritmos.

-Oye, tampoco es muy grave- respondió molesto Randy

-Si lo es, debido a que es como si te gustara un hombre, al menos que le quites la ropa, ahí todo cambia Cunningham- Dijo muy pervertido.

La cara de Randy se calentaba, mientras se asqueaba –Amigo, como puedes pensar en eso- contesto.

-¿Qué? es solo mi opinión- De repente el nomicon comenzó a brillar y a vibrar –y hablando de opiniones- Reclamo con enojo

Randy con miedo lo abrió y entro al nomicon

Dentro de la nomicon...

Randy cayo enfrente de un cerezo –muy bien sé que vas a decir y tal vez si sea cierto, pero ¿es algo malo?- pregunto.

Entonces un texto apareció frente a él _**"Cuenta la profecía, que cuando el ninja y el elegido se encuentren, el poder Norisu se activara y solo funcionara cuando estén unidos. Por lo que están destinados a ayudarse y a estar unidos por siempre"**_. Luego las palabras "destinados" y "estar unidos" se volvieron más grandes y remarcadas.

Al leerlas Randy entendió lo que se refería -¿Entonces es normal que me enamore de la elegida?- pregunto. El nomicon le respondió con un zumbido, después el pensó – Espera ¿Por qué me dejas tener una novia pero no un amigo? ¡Qué injusto nomicon!- se molesto.

De repente apareció una tormenta que hizo que cayeran pétalos del cerezo al suelo formando una frase _**"El amor es una fuerza pero también una debilidad" **_

-Ok, sin embargo sigo molesto ninjanomicon.- La tormenta se convirtió en huracán para sacarlo de ahí.

Afuera del ninjanomicon...

-¿Y qué te dijo tu libro wonk?- pregunto Howard.

Randy no quiso decirles que el nomicon le podía dejar tener novia, mientras sea Naomi, sin embargo no a Howard como amigo –Que el amor es un fuerza pero también una debilidad- contesto.

-Entonces significa que…- Antes que terminara, un gran escándalo con rugidos se escucho en el pasillo, por lo que sabía que era –adivino, es la hora ninja-

-Tú lo dijiste- Entonces se puso su máscara ninja y salió a combatir.

Los rugido eran de nada menos que Teresa trokeada, que de alguna manera se entero sobre Randy y Naomi, destruía todo lo que encontraba hasta que vio a Naomi, toda su ira se dirigió a ella y justo cuando la iba a atacar -¡Bomba de humo!- El ninja apareció protegiendo a su amiga y le lanzo una bomba cegadora. El ninja alejo a Naomi del lugar -¿Estás bien?- pregunto. Ella solo le dio un gesto.

Sin embargo Teresa se recupero y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, quitándolo del medio entre ella y Naomi. Comenzó a darle puñetazos, aunque Naomi los esquivaba con facilidad, cada vez lo hacía más rápido y logro darle uno muy fuerte en el estomago hiñéndose hacia la pared. El ninja al ver esa parte lleno de coraje, la ataco, mientras intentaba encontrar su punto débil, pero con sus grandes bastones Teresa le pegaba y se protegía.

Naomi se agarraba el estomago debido al gran dolor que sentía. Howard, quien estaba presenciado la pelea fue ayudarla. Ella noto que el monstruo quería hacerle daño así pensó un plan apoyar al ninja. –¡Hey monstruo, me quieres, ve por mi!- grito y se fue corriendo.

-¡Espera no!- grito el ninja y el monstruo fue a perseguirla. A pesar del dolor, ella seguía corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde se detuvo y Teresa estaba punto de atacar -Bufanda ninja- el ninja la agarro, mientras Howard que logro alcanzarlos, se llevaba a Naomi rápidamente a la enfermería. El monstruo gruñía mientras lo sacudía con la bufanda -Cuerdas ninja- las lanzo e inmediatamente la amarraron -¿Qué te pasa Teresa porque atacas Naomi?- pregunto

-¡Randy es mío!- gritaba una y otra vez, entonces unas palabras aparecieron "el amor es una fuerza pero también una debilidad" Randy comprendió que como ella gustaba de él, por los celos se volvió monstruo y la única manera era arreglarlo.

De repente las cuerdas se empezaron a romper lentamente "tengo que hacerlo rápido, el desamor la hace más fuerte" pensó y se le ocurrió una idea. Velozmente fue a conseguir todo lo que necesitaba mientras que Teresa se quitaba las cuerdas. Comenzó a rugir y a golpear el suelo rompiéndolo a pedazos. Hasta que…

-Teresa- era Randy sin el traje ninja con un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta de San Valentín en la mano. Ella se acerco con una mirada amenazadora, pero aun así, el siguió hablando –Se que estas muy enojada conmigo, pero solo fue un mal entendido y como disculpa te regalo esto- alzo su brazo hacia ella mostrándole sus obsequios.

Teresa volvió a la normalidad y recogió sus regalos –Ooh gracias Randy- dijo y le dio un gran abrazo. El solo se sonrojo y pensó "Huele a arcoíris". Ella se fue con sonrisa.

Ahora que ya estaba todo solucionado el estaba a punto de irse, sino fuera porque piso mal y cayó hacia un gran hoyo. Debajo estaba Naomi y Howard -¿Segura que estas bien?- Pregunto Howard.

-Claro que si, además dijo la enfermera que no era nada grave, solo que voy a tener que no moverme mucho y no cargar cosas pesadas- dijo Naomi pero enseguida logra atrapar a Randy y ambos se quedaron mirando como la misma escena de hace unos momentos. -¿En serio?- se pregunto ella misma.

-Bueno por lo menos, ya estamos a mano- dijo Randy y de repente ella lo tiro.

Más tarde afuera de la secundaria…

Naomi estaba sentada en las escaleras mientras los demás disfrutaban el espectáculo, pensado en aquellos "horribles" sentimientos. Hasta que sintió alguien a su lado. –Hola- era Randy con una tierna sonrisa en su cara -¿Estás bien?- volvió a hablar.

Naomi solo contesto –si lo estoy- luego se rio nerviosamente –nada mal para pasar San Valentín ¿eh?-

Randy saco una pequeña risa –Lo sé y hablando de eso…- el buscaba algo en sus bolsillos –ten- y saco una pequeña caja de chocolates. Naomi se quedo mirándolo muy sorprendida –Aproveche para comprarte algo, ya que San Valentín no es solo para los enamorados- dijo extendiéndolo hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias- Naomi respondió y saco una bolsa de Mcchispas –Igualmente te traje uno improvisado a ti y Howard, pero el ya se comió el suyo- dijo dándole el obsequio. –Espera ¿No van a participar en la obra?- señalo la escuela.

-No, aunque signifique estar un mes castigado, pero vamos a disfrutar toda la tarde jugando videojuegos ¿Vienes?- Dijo Randy.

-Gracias, pero ya tengo mis planes con mi familia- contesto. Randy se quedo un poco decepcionado, aun así se despidió alegremente y se fue con Howard. Ella se quedo ahí pensando varios minutos "Tal vez lo que paso solo fue un pequeño flechazo o como se diga, insignificante que ya pasara pronto, pero ahora será mejor evitarlo, aunque eso signifique alejarme de Randy".

Justo cuando empezó a caminar un motociclista freno frente a ella –Hey Naomi- dijo

Naomi no se preocupo, pues ya sabía quién era –Hey ¿y ese milagro que pasas por mi?- Dijo alegremente.

-Bueno hoy salimos temprano y aproveche para ir por mi persona favorita- contesto. Le lanzo un casco a ella, quien lo atrapo con sus 2 manos. –Sube, nos vamos a casa- Naomi se lo puso y corrió directo a la moto. Ya al subirse, ambos se fueron de la secundaria.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 La prueba de la espada.

Desde el centro de un bosque, Naomi meditaba profundamente, mientras olía el dulce olor de los arboles; pero entre ellos una persona la asechaba haciendo el menor ruido posible, sin embargo ella lo escucho y fingió seguir meditando para preparar su ataque. Entonces el sujeto ataco y justo cuando lo iba a golpear con su espada de madera, ella hizo aparecer una espada imaginaria y bloqueo el ataque.

La persona era nada menos que el ninja, intentando atacarla, sin embargo ella bloqueaba con toda velocidad, igualmente haciendo lo posible para tocarlo con la espada. Después de tantos golpes y bloqueos, Naomi con todas sus fuerzas empujo al ninja quien termino recargado en un árbol con las espadas bloqueadas encima de su pecho. Los 2 quedaron mirando mientras respiraban por la boca del cansancio, tan cerca que sentía las exhalaciones del otro.

-Nada mal, ya es mejorado- dijo Randy muy alegre.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Naomi quitando su espada que se desvaneció como humo.

Randy se levanto y se quito la máscara –Si y algún día nos vamos enfrentar con armas de verdad o combatir monstruos y robots juntos.- Dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Naomi.

Al sentirlo, ella de inmediato se puso incomoda "Oh no, me está tocando. Tengo que hacer algo" pensó y se le ocurrió una idea –Si, con movimientos como este- dijo y le agarro el brazo haciéndolo girar hasta terminar en el suelo. Mientras Randy se quejaba, Naomi se puso las manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa en su cara. Aun así ambos se estaba divirtiendo.

Afuera del ninjanomicon…

En una de las mesas que estaban afuera de la secundaria, Howard comía un sándwich y a su lado se encontraban Randy y Naomi con sus cabezas recostadas en el nomicon. Cuando ellos volvieron Howard pregunto -¿Cómo les fue ahí adentro?- y siguió comiendo.

-Muy bien, de hecho ya estamos progresando- contesto Randy.

-Bueno no es que me importe tanto, pero ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Además no entiendo porque Naomi también entrena, si ella no es ninja-

-Howard el entrenamiento lleva mucho tiempo-

-Y yo entreno, porque el nomicon me lo recomendó para desarrollar mis habilidades y el poder Norisu que está dentro de mi- contesto Naomi con toda calma ya que sabía nadie lo escuchaba, o eso creía, pues un hombre ciego desde una esquina los oía atentamente.

Más tarde…

Naomi caminaba por los pasillos, cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, volteo y se sorprendió al ver quien era – Sr. Ezequiel Forja- dijo.

El estaba parado frente a ella –Hola Naomi, es bueno saber que está estudiando aquí- dijo bastante feliz a pesar de no ser un hombre muy alegre.

-Disculpe Sr. Forja pero… ya llevo meses en esta escuela- dijo intentando no ofenderlo. Sabia que hay que tener cuidado de cómo hablarle a Ezequiel, en especial para no sentirlo incomodo con su condición.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que no he podido hablar contigo desde su llegada- dijo con un tono molesto, sin embargo, lo cambio inmediatamente -Pero ven, mejor hay que charlar en mi salón-

Naomi se quedo atónita –Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a clases- dijo apartándose de él.

Pero él le toco el hombro como muestra de podía confiar en él -No te preocupes ya les avise a tus profesores que vas a estar conmigo- dijo y se la llevo al taller. A pesar de estar ciego, el podía sentir el miedo en la cara de Naomi.

Ya adentro Naomi se sentó en un banco mientras que pensaba "por favor que no sea pedófilo, por favor que no sea pedófilo". Ezequiel empezó a servir te y le dio uno a Naomi –Entonces ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te la has pasado bien?- pregunto tomando un trago de su te.

-Estoy bien y en realidad si, a pesar de que cada día nos ataca un monstruo, pero eso los hace menos aburrido- contesto viendo fijamente su taza de té.

-¿Y conociste a alguien por casualidad?- pregunto directo al grano.

-Emm, si a 2 personas- contesto si dar más detalles.

-¿Y uno de ellos acaso es especial?- Esta vez se fue mucho más directo.

Las mejillas de Naomi se empezaron a sonrojarse "¿acaso piensa que uno de ellos me gusta? Posiblemente escucho sobre ese momento y por ello me lo está preguntando. Espero que no se lo diga a mi tía" pensó -¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto para no arriesgarse.

-Usted lo sabe, no intente engallarme, de todos modos ya estaba destinada a conocerlo- dijo en un tono muy serio.

Naomi ya estaba entendiendo -¿acaso se refiere al… ninja?- hablo con tanta inseguridad.

-Sí y se sobre el poder Norisu, por lo que tengo una sorpresa, pero primero voy por el ninja- dijo hiñéndose del lugar. Naomi aprovecho para tirar tantito te a la planta más cercana y ver si no seca, porque podría tener veneno.

En el salón de Randy…

Randy hacia lo posible para no quedarse dormido, hasta que aparece Ezequiel preguntando por él. –disculpa, ¿me da permiso de llevarme a Randy Cunningham? – pregunto. Randy se quedo sorprendido, su amigo lo voltio a ver con una cara de "¿que hiciste esta vez?". La maestra acepto sin preguntar la razón del por qué.

Randy se levanto y camino junto con Ezequiel hacia su taller –Sr Forja ¿Hay algún problema?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Tengo que charlar con usted sobre asuntos ninja- volvió hablar con el mismo tono serio. Cuando llegaron Randy lo primero que vio fue Naomi sentada, observando el lugar y luego a ellos.

-¿Por qué Naomi está aquí?- Pregunto bastante nervioso.

-Bueno estos asuntos ninja tienen que ver con el poder Norisu- pero luego fue interrumpido por Randy.

-Espera ¿cómo sabe sobre el poder Norisu?- dijo esperando rápidamente un respuesta.

-Niño, se muchas cosas sobre el ninja y los Norisu- hablo mientras abría su escondite lleno de espadas y con fuego sagrado. Naomi se quedo asombrada con lo que veía adentro –entre ellos, sobre el poder Norisu y que tu amiga es la elegida, créeme hasta su abuelo me lo conto- continuo hablando durante su camino alrededor del fuego.

-¿Mi abuelo?-Naomi ser sorprendió al escuchar lo menciono el herrero.

-Si, aun recuerdo cuando me lo dijo- contesto con un seño de nostalgia en su rostro.

Flashback…

El herrero estaba golpeando un trozo de metal con su martillo, cuando de repente escucho el toc toc en su puerta. En la entrada se encontraba un señor ya bastante viejo, pelirrojo con barba y ojos ámbar, vestido con camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones café claro y zapatos negros.

-Ezequiel- el hombre lo llamo quien velozmente respondió

-Shiro ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el hombre.

-¿Qué, acaso no puedo visitar a mi amigo?- el hombre respondió lo más inocente posible.

-Ahórrate tus excusas Shiro-san, sé que no vienes a la escuela a verme si no fuera tan importante- y siguió golpeando el metal.

Shiro se rindió –Esta bien, me atrapaste, es sobre el poder Norisu- Forja después de escuchar eso, dejo de lo que hacía y rápidamente abrió su escondite, dejando a entrar a Shiro.

-Y bien ¿Quién es el elegido?- fue directo al grano.

-Es mi nieta, su nombre es Naomi Conikos y apenas tiene unos meses de nacimiento- contesto.

-¿Así que es una niña?- hablo con una ceja levantada por la duda.

-Sí y sabes lo que te voy a pedir…-

Fin del Flashback…

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que te pidió?- esta vez Randy hablo.

-Esto- de repente el Sr. Forja saco una caja larga, revelando una hermosa katana con un mango de color rojo. Ambos se asombraron, en especial Naomi, quien su rostro se ilumino. Ella el agarro, observándola más de cerca –Además de crear espadas para el ninja también las hago una para cada elegido, pero lamentablemente los anteriores jamás las han usado. Sin embargo no te la daré hasta que me demuestres que ya estas lista y eres responsable de usar una espada- advirtió.

-Tranquilo Sr. Forja, he entrenado bastante para ya merecerme una- dijo mientras hacía movimientos ninja con la espada, sin embargo accidentalmente soltó la espada y se atoro en la pared, haciendo sonrojar a Naomi de la vergüenza mientras se reía nerviosamente. Randy pudo ver su rubor quien considero que la hacía más bonita a Naomi.

Antes de que se fuera, Ezequiel le dio un globo con forma de espada a Naomi para que demostrara lo responsable que es (lo mismo que hizo con Randy, en pocas palabras) y al día siguiente comenzó las pruebas para el manejo de la espada.

Prueba 1…

Naomi tenía otra espada en la mano y no traía puesto su suéter verde, sintiendo incomoda, aun mas ya que estaba Randy apoyándola y era la primera vez que un hombre que no fuera de su familia la veía de sin su suéter.

-Muy bien Naomi en esta prueba aprenderás lo más importante: que es aprender a cortar con la espada- dijo el Sr. Forja. A su lado estaba una maquina dispara cosas, llena de todo tipo fruta.

Entonces Randy apretó el botón de inicio y la maquina empezó disparar las frutas, al principio Naomi podía fácilmente córtalos, pero comenzó aumentar más la velocidad. Contrabajos ella podía seguir cortando y su ropa parecía ensalada por tantas machas, hasta que una enorme sandia le golpeo la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Naomi!- grito Randy muy preocupado. Naomi solo alzo el pulgar como muestra de que estaba bien.

Prueba 2…

-Esta vez, tú y tu espada tienen que estar en perfecto equilibrio, recuerda si tu espada pierde el equilibrio, tu también lo harás- Dijo mientras que Naomi caminaba por una cuerda floja sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos –Bien, ahora finge que está luchando con alguien- ordeno Forja.

Naomi estaba haciendo movimientos brutales, pero de repente, giro la espada y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo junto a su espada, que casi le corta una oreja.

Prueba 3…

-Ahora atacara a ese muñeco pero a ciegas- explico señalado a un muñeco lleno de paja colgado de una cuerda.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto un poco nerviosa sobre el tema. El herrero solo subió los hombros, le una venda para que le tapara los ojos y la hizo dar 5 vueltas alrededor de su propio eje, como si le fuera a pegar a una piñata. Ella corrió hacia al muñeco y le lanzo sus mejores ataques. Pero como no veía, no se dio cuenta que empezó a atacar a Randy.

-Espera Naomi, soy yo ¡Aaaaahhh!- Grito Randy mientras corría por su vida.

En el almuerzo…

Después de un duro entrenamiento y de volver a repetir las pruebas. Naomi se desinfectaba las cortadas que recibió de la espada y al mismo tiempo cuidando su espada de globo. Por otro lado, Randy y Howard almorzaban tranquilamente, de pronto un robo-simio gigante rompió la pared de la cafetería y comenzó a atacar a todos los estudiantes. Rápidamente Randy se fue al baño y se convirtió en el ninja.

-¡Bomba de humo!- grito el ninja, mientras que el humo se desvanecía. El gran robo-simio lo miro muy enojado y le dio un enorme golpe que lo envió hacia la otra pared. –Sais ninja- el saco un par de sais e hizo varios agujeros alrededor de su cuerpo, aun así el robot no se detenía y con una bofetada saco al ninja de la cafetería hacia al pasillo.

El ninja se levanto –Espada ninja- saco esperando que viniera por él. El robot camino por el pasillo haciendo varias agujeros en el techo y en el suelo, convirtiendo su mano en una ametralladora –Oh no- y el robot empezó a disparar por donde estaba el ninja.

El esquivaba todas las balas que podía, hasta llegar al brazo del robo –Corte a ametralladora ninja- le corto el brazo –Patada voladora ninja- y pateo la ametralladora quien termino escondido entre los escombros, sin embargo seguía disparando.

Justo cuando Randy iba a dar su golpe final, el robot lo agarra con su única mano, haciendo que la espada del ninja cayera al otro lado de los escombros y el robo-simio lo apretaba lentamente.

Naomi estaba observando la escena y al ver la espada, la agarra rápidamente. Gracias al entrenamiento de Ezequiel Forja, Naomi pudo cortar y esquivar las balas, equilibrarse entre los escombros y finalmente cerró los ojos para atravesar la espada en el pecho y luego encajarlo en la cabeza, liberando al ninja.

El respiraba profundamente, ya que el robot no lo dejaba respirar–Gracias… alumno- agradeció contrabajos, entre exhalaciones e inhalaciones. –Bomba de humo- y se fue de ahí.

Más tarde, el taller del Sr. Forja…

Randy, Howard y Naomi estaban frente a Ezequiel quien le dijo a Naomi –Señorita Conikos después de varias pruebas y de salvar al ninja. Te entrego tu espada- con la espada sosteniéndola con ambas manos, se la dio e inmediatamente ella lo agarro.

-Espere un segundo ¿cómo podrá ella guardar esa cosa?- Pregunto Howard señalando la gran espada.

-No te preocupes, esta espada tiene un estuche mágico- dijo guardando la espada en lo que parecía ser un estuche de celular negro. Todos se sorprendieron pero en especial, cuando Naomi lo abraza.

-Gracias Sr. Forja- dijo ella y el solo le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

Ellos sabían que la espada era un paso más para que Naomi por fin sea un ninja o kunoichi.

**Perdón por la mala calidad pero aquí esta el capitulo por lo del 2 aniversario.**


End file.
